


Rookie - Sequel

by aace1234



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Kink, Detective Harry, Detective Harry Styles, Detective Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Past Torture, Prison, Sequel, Sickfic, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Merry Christmas!Thanks for supporting me and my writing, here is an early Christmas present to end 2020 on a happy note and to say thank you!Enjoy the sequel to Rookie, hope you enjoy x
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck you’re beautiful” Scott pants as he hovers over Louis on the bed, 

“Scott, please” Louis whines desperately.

“Mmmmm, I can’t wait to fuck you slow” Scott says sexily

Harry then walks back into the room naked in all his glory

Harry watches from across the suite as Louis and Scott’s naked, tanned, sweaty bodies glide together on the bed.

“Fuck you two look amazing” Harry says darkly. 

Louis looks towards Harry, completely blissed out, Harry’s manlyhood standing to attention as he strokes it gently, he can’t get enough of watching Scott and Louis.

“Nghhhh” Louis moans as Scott sucks love bites into Louis collarbones.

The boys are on their honeymoon in Jamaica, soaking up the sun. It’s hot and the nights are balmy. 

“Harry he feels so good, tastes so good” Scott says, his voice full of lust as he attacks Louis lips all tongue and dominance. He pulls on Louis hair just enough to have Louis wanting.

“Are you going to fuck him Scotty? Nice and slow like he likes it” Harry says sexily.

“Mmmmm so slow, he’s going to be screaming my name” Scott replies.

Louis loves the dirty talk, how they talk to each other when they have sex like this. Three years into their relationship and they still can’t get enough of each other. 

“Are you ready for me baby?” Scott asks Louis

Louis nods his head

“Words Louis” Harry says dominantly from his spot across the room.

“Yes, please Scott” Louis says huskily

“Ah, Ah, Ah, try again darling” Scott says with a smirk

Louis gets chills, Scott is so hot right now as he looks Louis in the eyes 

“Daddy, please” Louis says and Scott’s breath hitches as he moans

“Fuck, say it again” Harry moans

“Daddy” Louis moans.

Scott eagerly lines himself up with Louis entrance, and gently, slowly, pushes inside. Louis feels unbelievable and both boys are so turned on.

“Mmmm fuck” Harry says as he pumps his cock faster. Watching Louis and Scott together turns him on so badly, he loves it. 

Harry watches on as Scott fucks Louis slow and sensual, Louis is beyond blissed out, but he knows he can’t come until he’s told.

“Ugh so good for me baby” Scott says as he thrusts in and out of Louis 

It’s not long before Scott comes undone and Harry nearly loses it at the sight, Scott looks insanely gorgeous as he comes inside of Louis. 

Louis moans as Scott pulls out and kisses him fiercely 

“I love you, so good for me” Scott tells Louis 

“Mmm” Louis responds.

“Your turn Haz, he’s all ready for you” Scott says sexily as he turns to Harry and stands off the bed.

Harry walks over slowly, pumping his cock as he goes. He reaches Scott and kisses him senseless

“Fuck you’re beautiful” Harry tells Scott who smiles 

Harry then turns his attention to Louis who’s watching them closely.

“You’re such a good boy darling, so good for your daddies aren’t you” Harry says as he climbs on top of Louis, Scott’s turn to watch.

“Mmmm” Louis says as Harry kisses him gently.

“My turn, you’re all mine now” Harry says and he then starts his assault on Louis. 

He uses his tongue to tease Louis and Louis is a panting mess in no time. Harry gives Louis no warning before he’s pushing inside in one go. Louis arches off the bed, a silent scream of pleasure racking through his body.

“Fuck I could come again watching you both” Scott says moaning.

“Come with us Scotty” Harry says as he thrusts hard into Louis.

Scott’s cock gets hard once again and he starts playing with it while he watches. 

“Daddy, daddy” Louis is panting over and over and the boys cannot get enough of it. The sound is amazing, Louis is amazing 

“Fuck yes” Harry says 

“You two look incredible” Scott says sexily.

“Time to come for us baby” Harry says deeply. 

Louis is so ready to come, he’s been on the edge for ages, he comes instantly and Harry and Scott follow suit moaning and kissing each other. 

They come down from their highs all sweaty and blissed out. 

“Fuck you’re both going to kill me” Scott says as their breathing stabilises. 

Harry smiles big and Louis smirks. The boys help Louis to the shower and they clean up, falling asleep in each other’s arms like they always do, together.

It’s been three years since the boys secretly got engaged and they finally tied the knot three days ago. They are in Jamaica for 3 weeks together and it’s been incredible. 

The wedding was small and intimate, what they all wanted, just close friends mostly from work and Harry and Scott’s parents. They are all so happy as they have been over the last three years. they are still living in the penthouse together and it’s become their home.

Louis and Drew are head of homicide at headquarters, while Harry and Scott have moved up even further in the ranks. They are both working with James and are so far up they will never be messed with. 

Louis and Drew have been offered promotions too but they both love working together and love their job overseeing homicide, that they don’t want to move. The pay is great and they love working together. 

They team up on special cases with James, Joey, Edward, Jake, Harry and Scott and they are known as the dream team when they work a case together and that’s enough for Louis. He’s so happy. 

Troy was sentenced to 12 years in prison, he has an appeal coming up but the boys are confident he won’t get the case even looked at. Rhys and Cody were sentenced to five years and Noah still hasn’t been found, not that anyone is searching too hard. 

After the trials Louis life seemed to fall into place, his boxing has come a long way, he’s happy in his relationship and his job and he has to keep pinching himself that this is all real.

Harry and Scott couldn’t be prouder of Louis, he’s come such a long way career wise and he is everything they want and need in their relationship. They are smitten and so in love with Louis it hurts. They have explored so much in the bedroom together and although none of them has ever had a daddy kink before, Scott suggested it one night in the heat of the moment a few weeks ago and it turned them all on badly that it’s stuck, they make sure to only say it in the bedroom but they love it and love exploring with each other


	2. Chapter 2

“Slow down Louis” Scott yells to Louis who’s on the jet ski in front of Scott and Harry who are sharing one.

They hear Louis laugh, he’s having a blast and Scott and Harry watch on fondly as he dodges the waves. Louis begged to go out by himself and Scott and Harry agreed to let him, but their protective sides are coming out and they worry about him getting hurt.

Louis slows the ski and turns around to face Harry and Scott smiling wide. 

“You’re a menace” Scott laughs as Louis pulls up next to them 

He smiles wide, 

“Okay move over Mr McSpeedy” Harry laughs.

He grabs Louis ski and pulls it towards their own, he stands up and hops on the back of Louis ski securing Louis in front of him.

“Ohhh but I was so good” Louis pouts 

Harry laughs.

“We know, but I need to protect you now before Scott has a heart attack” Harry says playfully 

Louis looks to Scott who’s smirking

“You love me” Louis says cheekily

“I do baby, that’s why I would prefer Harry drove” Scott winks before he’s off on his ski

Harry laughs and quickly turns the ski on and follows Scott, speeding over the crystal clear water. 

They are all having the time of their lives, nothing to worry about but being with each other and it’s bliss.

Harry then somehow manages to hit a wake and the ski shoots out from underneath him and Louis. Louis and Harry go flying off the back, into the air and then hit the water

Louis feels Harry grab him and pull him above the water and hold him close to his chest from behind 

“Okay?” Harry asks as Scott manages to grab their ski and circle it back around 

“Yeah that was awesome can we do that again” Louis asks excitedly

He sees Harry and Scott visibly relax knowing Louis is fine 

“You really are a menace” Harry says smirking

“Well at least I can drive” Louis teases and Scott let’s out a laugh while Harry smiles

He shakes his head as he helps Louis back up on the ski, they decide to call it a day and head back to their house for dinner and a movie.

....

“I don’t want to go back yet, can’t we stay forever” Louis pouts as Harry and Scott finish packing. Their honeymoon has come to an end and as much as they wish they could stay longer, they need to get home and back to work.

“We know darling, we will be back at the end of the year, we promise” Harry says as he kisses Louis.

The boys love Jamaica so much that they have booked another holiday for the end of the year, it’s now their favourite place and they can’t wait to come back.

“We don’t want to leave our bubble either, believe me” Scott says.

“Now that we are married though, we get to go home as husbands and I for one can’t wait to start our life together” Harry says 

Louis smiles at Harry and Scott 

“I know, me too, and I suppose Drew will be doing his head in without me at work anyway I guess” Louis says sassily

Scott and Harry laugh at their boy, 

“I’m sure the team will be looking forward to Scott and I coming back too” Harry says

Louis scoffs jokingly 

“Hey! Watch it you, our team love us” Scott says swatting Louis with a t-shirt playfully

“Well let’s just say that I’m glad I’m married to you and not working for you...well...you know directly for you” Louis says 

“What? We’re nice? And great to work with” Harry tries.

“Mm,mmm “Rookie another lap now” Louis imitates Harry’s voice and Scott laughs loudly

Harry smiles wide

“You love being our Rookie don’t lie” Harry says sexily as he pulls Louis into his arms, Louis breath hitches 

“Do I?” Louis teases.

“You like being good for us don’t you, like it when we tell you how good you’ve been” Scott says as he comes behind Louis and whispers into his ear

Louis shudders 

Harry leans in and kisses Louis causing him to moan. They make quick work of each other’s clothes and are naked in no time. They have practically lived naked during their vacation, apart from when they left the house to go have some outdoor fun, which wasn’t very often. 

They end up in the shower, the cool water cooling them down as things heat up between them. 

Louis is a moaning mess as Harry and Scott assault him with kisses. Louis manages to kneel down and take both Scott and Harry’s huge cocks in his hands and mouth. They come undone as Louis licks and teases them both, dribbling down their shafts as he takes them all in his mouth. He licks up and down their balls and bobs his head with perfection.

“Fuck baby, your mouth is so good” Scott says

“Yeah ughh, just like that baby, don’t stop ugh” Harry moans and Louis doesn’t stop, he keeps going and going and only stops when both boys are right on the edge.

Harry grabs Louis up off the floor and picks him up, Harry leans against the wall of the shower as Scott comes behind Louis to sandwich him in against Harry’s chest.

“You like teasing us don’t you” Scott says as he pulls Louis hair causing his head to go backwards, it’s done so gently yet dominating and Louis is so turned on. 

Both Harry and Scott line their cocks up with Louis hole and push in.

Louis moans loudly and Harry kisses him senseless as they both pound into Louis relentlessly 

“Ughhh Daddy....” Louis cries out 

“So good for us darling” Scott tells him as they both find the perfect Rhythm in and out of Louis hole 

“Fuck I’m going to come” Harry says

“You’re so tight baby” Scott says

“I’m coming” Harry then says as he empties his load into Louis, groaning blissfully as he releases.

Scott follows suit quickly and empties himself next to Harry.

Louis feels both boys releases and that has him coming with a cry. 

The amount of sex they’ve had over the last twelve days is record breaking and they all can’t get enough and don’t want it to end. 

They clean each other up with kisses and gentle touches. 

They make their flight just in time and Louis falls asleep across both boys in first class. Harry and Scott are so happy and hold hands as they watch Louis sleep. He’s gorgeous and perfect and they will do everything to keep him safe. 

The last few years they have become very overprotective of Louis and they try to let him do as much as they are comfortable with, but going through what they did, they can’t let anything happen to their boy. 

They both know what they are heading back home too and Louis has no clue, they wish they could keep Louis safe in their bubble forever but they can’t and they just hope Louis takes the news okay and they can keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

When they land they are all exhausted and head home in comfortable silence. The blue sky's of Jamaica left behind for the grey sky’s of London.

They are all glad to see their building when they arrive and have missed being home, the familiar smell hits them when they enter and they all relax.

“Let’s shower and hit the sack, we can unpack in the morning” Harry says 

“Good idea” Scott says.

Louis Hums, he’s so exhausted, the boys lead him to the shower, help wash him and help him change into pyjamas. Like usual they all fall asleep happily in each other’s arms.

The next morning Harry and Scott wake up to an empty bed and no sign of Louis. They make their way out to the kitchen and see all their bags have been unpacked and Louis at the front door being handed breakfast that he’s obviously ordered. The house looks spotless and Louis is showered and dressed, the boys must have slept through everything. 

Louis turns around to come back in the apartment and sees Harry and Scott, they smile sleepily at him and he returns the smile.

“Morning, I ordered breakfast, I didn’t make it, I hope you don’t mind” Louis says. 

The boys think to themselves how lucky they are,

“Not at all baby, thank you” Scott says lovingly 

“It’s just bacon and egg sandwiches from downstairs, the ones you both love” Louis says

“You hate those” Harry chuckles

“I didn’t get one for me, I already ate this morning” Louis lies, he didn’t actually eat, he’s not hungry. He’s tired and severely jet lagged and feels a bit out of sorts if he’s honest.

“What time did you get up?” Scott asks as he looks at the clock to see its 10:30am

Harry takes the bag off Louis, going to dish up breakfast for him and Scott.

“Um like 3:30 I think” Louis shrugs.

“Why didn’t you wake us baby, we could of helped you her back to sleep” Scott says kissing Louis head lovingly

“You guys were sleeping so nicely and I didn’t want to wake you” Louis says

Harry hands Scott his breakfast and they sit at the bar stools 

“Just what I feel like Rookie, this is perfect” Harry says as he digs into his sandwich.

Louis smiles

“The place looks amazing and you unpacked for us?” Scott says 

“Yeah well I unpacked and then cleaned, I needed something to do. I washed everything and put it all away. You guys didn’t even stir” Louis says fondly

“Thank you baby” Harry says 

Louis just smiles in return, he loves these boys so much.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Scott asks as he swallows 

“I have to go into work to pick up some files that we both need to look at before we start back on Monday” Harry says.

“Well while you do that, I’m going to watch TV all day” Scott smirks as he kisses Harry who laughs

“I’m going to go for a run I think” Louis says

“Do you think that’s a good idea if you’ve been up since 3 baby?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, I just feel like I need to get back into my routine again” Louis says 

“I can come with you” Scott suggests

“You don’t have too, I’ll watch TV with you when I bet back” Louis smiles. 

Scott and Harry know they need to let Louis run on his own. They need to ease their protectiveness so they agree.

An hour later Scott is settled in front of the TV, Louis is heading out for a jog and Harry is leaving for the office.

Louis runs for a good hour, he feels so much better when he’s done and even though the cold air really hit him hard, the change of season affecting his chest, he feels more relaxed.

He doesn’t mention it to Scott when he gets back to the apartment about his chest and goes to have a hot shower and gets into his pyjamas.

Louis joins Scott on the couch who’s eating a bag of crisps. He ends up falling asleep on Scott’s chest. Scott smiles at his boy and holds him tightly, he does notice Louis chest is a little rattled but he knows he just needs to keep an eye on it.

At the station Harry is met with a warm welcome from his and Scott’s team. They comment on his tan and tease him about the love bite on his neck. Harry takes it all in his stride and laughs it off. 

He’s just picking up his files from his and Scott’s office and about to leave when James, Jake and Joey walk in. It’s hugs all round and question after question about the honeymoon, the boys tease him and Harry just smirks.

until James turns serious.

“What’s happened?” Harry asks concerned when the teasing dies down.

“So as you know Cody and Rhys’s hearing was rescheduled” James says.

“Yeah, for two weeks right?” Harry says knowing he and Scott need to break the news to Louis 

“Well....Their defence knew you boys were out of the country and they sprung it on us three nights ago” James says

“Shit” Harry says 

Harry rubs his hands over his face and sighs.

Scott and Harry both knew that Rhys and Cody’s parole hearing was coming up, but they thought they had two more weeks to prepare their counter statements and to break the news to Louis that Cody and Rhys could possibly get out. The defence being sneaky, obviously found out their main witnesses were out of the country and managed to push the hearing forward, which the boys know Troy had something to do with. It is just bad luck and nothing that Harry and Scott can do about with being out of the country. They weren’t available to testify so their witness statements don’t count and that’s what the defence was hoping for. 

“Please tell me it’s good news” Harry says even though her knows it’s not going to be.

“Cody and Rhys are officially out and on parole for six months and then out for good” Jake says sympathetically.

“Fuck” Harry says as he puts his hands on his hips

“We have to apply for a restraining order, the judge didn’t grant it because you weren’t present” James says 

“That’s a little unfair” Harry says upset.

“We did all we could, we’re sorry Haz”‘Edward says sadly

“It’s not your fault Ed, I don’t know what we are going to tell Louis, we didn’t tell him about the hearing being brought forward in the first place” Harry says

“So he doesn’t know anything?” James asks

Harry shakes his head no

“We were on our honeymoon, we didn’t want to ruin it for him” Harry says and the boys agree 

“Surely they won’t go back to their apartment or anything” Jake says

“Hopefully, but I wouldn’t put it passed them, we just need to get that restraining order so they can’t go near Louis” Harry says 

“We will get it sorted by the time you’re back in the office Monday” James assures 

“Thanks J” Harry says.

“Now tell us more about Jamaica, assuming you saw outside your room” James jokes and then the teasing starts up again, Harry thankful for his family at work.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry gets home he finds Scott watching another movie and Louis lying curled up on Scott’s chest. 

“He’s out to it” Harry says as he kisses Scott and then Louis on the head.

“He fell asleep two hours ago, he’s zonked the poor thing” Scott says 

Harry swipes Louis hair off his forehead and then he too hears Louis breathing, he looks to Scott concerned.

“He’s fine, his breathing is just a little rattled, but he’s sleeping fine and hasn’t been struggling or anything” Scott reassures 

“We will just keep an eye on him then” Harry says. 

Scott nods and strokes Louis hair.

“How was the team?” Scott asks 

“Well I think they got all the teasing out on me, so you should be safe come Monday” Harry chuckles 

Scott smiles

“Nice to know you’re good for something” Scott jokes and if Louis wasn’t curled up asleep over Scott’s chest, Harry would have whacked him in jest, he chuckles instead, shaking his head 

“I do have news though” Harry then says as he looks to Scott intently

“Oh no...what?” Scott says

Harry sits on the coffee table in front of Scott

“Cody and Rhys made parole” Harry says

“What? But how? Their hearing isn’t for two weeks” Scott says aghast

“I know, defence knew we were out of town and they pulled it off” Harry says defeated 

“Shit, surely they won’t come near Louis” Scott says.

Harry sighs 

“What?” Scott asks worriedly

“I just think somethings going on, Troy has something to do with this. Even on the inside we know he’s been speaking to his old associates out here. I just feel like this is planned for a reason” Harry says worriedly 

“And it’s something to do with Louis?” Scott asks 

“I don’t know Scotty, I really don’t know” Harry says 

“I don’t like this” Scott says as he grips Louis tighter 

“We will keep him safe. If they are smart there is no way they should want to come near Louis, one wrong move and they are both back in jail. Hopefully it’s enough to keep them away” Harry says and Scott nods in agreement, hoping it’s true

“I guess we need to figure out a way to break the news to Louis now” Scott says 

“At least it’s not Troy who’s out, but I can’t help thinking something is going to happen with that too” Harry says.

“Yeah I have a feeling it’s not going to go straight forward” Scott says 

“We just need to keep Louis safe” Harry declares 

“We will H” Scott reassures. 

Harry nods, just hoping Louis takes the news well. 

......

Louis ends up sleeping through the rest of Friday and all of Saturday and then wakes Sunday morning at around 6am 

Harry and Scott were worried enough to even call Andy but Andy assured them that he was just exhausted, he did say Louis could be coming down with something with the change of climate but that sleeping was the best thing for him anyway. 

Harry and Scott are back to their sleeping routine and kicked the jet lag pretty easily but Louis seems to be struggling. When Louis wakes he feels like he’s slept for a week and feels a bit better than he did when he got home.

“Well here he is, it’s nice to see your face again” Scott jokes as Louis enters the kitchen

Louis looks at Scott confused, he can’t have slept that long.

“You’ve been asleep two days Lou” Harry explains smiling

“I’m sorry what?” Louis asks upset 

“It’s Sunday morning” Scott says 

Louis is confused as to why he slept so long, he doesn’t understand.

“Um. Sorry I didn’t mean to sleep so long” Louis says 

“Don’t apologise, you needed it, we called Andy and he said it can be normal and to let you sleep. Do you feel better?” Harry asks as he comes over and pulls Louis close, into his arms.

“I guess, I feel okay” Louis says as he snuggles into Harry. 

Harry kisses Louis on the head and Scott watches the two smiling.

“Would you like some breakfast Lou?” Scott asks kindly 

“Um, I might go for a run first if that’s okay?” Louis says 

Scott and Harry look towards each other. They don’t really want Louis out alone now that Rhys and Cody are out, he hasn’t eaten anything in two days and if Louis is coming down with something he shouldn’t be running in the cold.

“We would really prefer you didn’t Rookie” Harry says

“Harry” Louis whines frustrated

“You could be coming down with something” Scott says

“Why? How? I’m fine just jet-lagged” Louis says frustrated

“Your chest has been a bit rattled and you’re clearly exhausted, it could be a recipe for disaster” Harry says.

Louis sighs, he gets so frustrated when Harry and Scott get like this, so overprotective, but he’s used to it now, they have only become worse over the years and Louis knows they come from a good place. 

“Please let me go for a little while? It will make me feel better” Louis tries pouting. That usually always works.

Harry and Scott sigh 

“Can we compromise and can you have something to eat first?” Scott asks 

“And you’re only allowed half an hour” Harry adds 

Louis sighs, it’s the best he’s going to get so he agrees and has some toast before he is out the door, the boys making sure he’s rugged up sufficiently and has his phone and inhaler on him as always.

Louis feels refreshed when he finishes his run but his chest is wheezing bad, he gets angry at himself, why can’t he just run in peace without his asthma flaring up. He’s been fine for the past few years. A random attack here and there but nothing too bad. 

He’s trying to control his breathing and when he gets back to the penthouse lifts he’s getting in and pushing the button as two other people enter and then.... Cody and Rhys. 

Louis is confused and double takes. What the hell. Louis palms begin to sweat and he just tries to calm his breathing and concentrate on regulating it

They smirk at him but Louis keeps his head high. Inside though, he’s freaking out. 

Did Harry and Scott know about this, he wonders, surely they would have told him. Louis knows Cody and Rhys only received five years in prison and he knew parole would be possible early, but not this early and why would they come back to the apartments. 

They both look bigger than they did when they left, more bulkier and more tattoos, ugly ones, that make them look rougher, not hot like Scott and Harry’s. Cody has a scar on his face and they look really rough around the edges. 

Louis thoughts are interrupted by the ding of the lift and he hops out

“Good to see you again Louis” Rhys says smirking and his voice sends evil shivers down Louis back. He doesn’t look at either Rhys or Cody and continues into the apartment. Trying to breathe 

Harry and Scott have been on edge the last half hour trying not to worry about Louis being out in the cold. They relax when they hear Louis enter. Until they get a look at him, he’s white as a ghost.

“What’s wrong baby” Scott asks concerned. 

“Um....I” Louis says 

“Shit Rookie, where is your inhaler” Harry asks 

Louis is in a bit of a daze 

“Umm” he responds confused

Harry rushes to the kitchen and grabs Louis two inhalers and comes back in front of him.

“Okay take a deep breath” Scott says as Harry puts the inhaler to Louis mouth.

Louis has a few puffs of each medicine before he’s breathing better.

“I think Andy is right, you’re coming down with something, your chest is worse” Scott says 

“It’s the change in climate, we will get Andy to come out after work” Harry says 

“I’m fine but...” Louis starts 

Harry and Scott look at each other and then back to Louis. 

“But?” They both ask, Louis is still pale and is confused about something.

“I..just saw Cody and Rhys in the lift” Louis says kind of a question.

“Ughhh fuck” Harry says 

Harry and Scott look at each other and back to Louis sympathetically. 

“We didn’t want you to find out like this Lou” Scott says 

Louis nods his head, he can’t blame Harry and Scott for not telling him, he’s been asleep for two days. 

“It’s fine it was just like... a shock, that’s all” Louis says 

“Did they talk to you? Touch you?” Harry asks defensively

“Not really, said it was good to see me” Louis scoffs dryly. 

“James is having a restraining order sorted so they won’t be able to come near us” Harry reassures.

“Why are they out?” Louis asks 

“They got early parole, the hearing was pushed forward while we were in Jamaica, it was planned by their defence so we couldn’t testify. They are on six months parole and then they are free” Harry says.

Louis sighs, he supposes he just has to find a way to deal with it. He’s happy right now and doesn’t want anything to ruin that or his relationship with Scott and Harry. He doesn’t want to go back to those dark feelings after everything happened. Watching his back all the time, trying to find normalcy again after they were first put in jail.

“Troy isn’t out though right?” Louis asks. 

“No darling, we’re confident his hearing will be rejected” Scott says 

“Um...when’s his hearing?” Louis asks upset, he didn’t even know Troy was up for parole

“It’s scheduled for next month” Scott says cautiously

Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head, his breathing picking up again.

“Were you going to tell me?” Louis asks

“Honestly......no, not until we knew more about what was going on” Harry says 

“Harry” Louis says upset

“Look baby, just breathe okay, we will have to take you in if your breathing gets worse again” Scott says.

Louis tries to relax, he knows Harry and Scott are only doing what they think is best and honestly Louis doesn’t even want to have to think about Troy right now. He needs to have a shower and find a way to relax

Louis nods. 

“I’m just going to have a shower” Louis says, as he goes to walk off 

“Lou, if you want to chat or anything, we’re here for you” Harry says.

“I know, I’m fine really, it was going to happen at some point. As long as there is a restraining order against them all it’s fine. I’m not going to let them have any affect on my life” Louis says trying to sound convincing

He walks into the bathroom and Harry and Scott look to each other

“Well he didn’t yell at us so that’s a win” Scott says smiling.

“I think he handled that well considering. We just need to get that restraining order in place. Hopefully they aren’t staying in the building permanently” Harry says. 

Scott nods and they head to the couch, wanting to spend the last day of their time off curled up together.

Andy turns up at 5 and they have to wake Louis up again, he’s just so tired. Andy prescribes Louis some antibiotics for his chest and tells him to try not to let work stress him out too much and to relax and rest as much as he can. 

Louis agrees and the boys are at ease knowing Louis has antibiotics on board. They just hope Louis listens when it comes to work and doesn’t stress himself out too much about everything that’s happening.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks at work go by in a flash, it’s good to be back and the boys get immersed in work. Harry and Scott are busy on a case but Louis is completely run off his feet. They are two men down and he and Drew are covering all the field work and at all hours. So much for taking it easy but he and Drew have no choice. 

“Tomlinson” Louis croaks into his phone at 1am, he’s had two hours sleep after another long day. 

Drew is on the other end telling Louis he will pick him up in five to head to scene.

“Okay I’ll be downstairs” Louis responds and hangs up.

Louis gets up and dresses in his work pants and sweater, grabbing his badge off the night stand

“Baby come back to bed” Scott says sleepily.

“I can’t, I have a case, I’ll see you at the beauro later ” Louis says as he kisses Scott and Harry goodbye 

“Darling it’s 1am” Harry says.

“I know” Louis says chuckling 

Scott and Harry huff.

“I’ll see you later” Louis says.

“Louis before you go” Harry says

“Mmm” Louis responds

“You’ve changed your name legally, stop answering the phone Tomlinson would you” Harry says jokingly

Louis smiles

“I’ll remember that” Louis blushes and he’s out the door.

Scott and Harry wake at 6am and it’s quiet in the apartment, like it’s been the last six mornings without Louis and they hate it. 

“He’s working to much” Harry says as he bites his toast with more force than necessary

“I know, he’s going to get sick again, what is going on with recruitment?” Scott asks

“I don’t know, I’ll talk to Edward today, this has to stop” Harry says. 

“I miss him” Scott says vulnerably, looking to Harry for understanding.

“Me too Scotty, as much as I like the quiet, I prefer Louis banter and backchat” Harry chuckles 

Scott smiles

“We should take him in a lunch, he’s losing weight and I know he isn’t eating” Scott says

“I’ve noticed too and I’m hoping it’s more because he doesn’t have time than that he’s falling into that pattern again” Harry says.

“Well now that Cody and Rhys are out and Troy’s hearing is coming up, he might be subconsciously stressing about it and not eating as a result” Scott says 

“I hope not, there’s been no sign of Cody and Rhys so hopefully that means they have taken off some place else” Harry says 

Scott agrees but his gut says otherwise

“Let’s hope so” Scott says as they finish up getting ready. 

Scott and Harry pack Louis a lunch and snacks and head into work. 

They drop by Louis and Drew’s office on the second floor but they aren’t inside. They leave Louis lunch on his desk with a note and head upstairs to work. Hoping to see Louis at some point.

Louis and Drew get back to headquarters just before lunch, they sneak a quick half an hour nap in the car in the undercover car park before they head upstairs again. Drew heads straight to eat what he can before they get called out again, Louis isn’t hungry, he needs a coffee to keep going. He reaches his desk and smiles when he sees the note and lunch Harry and Scott have left for him, he’s just so thankful for those two. He smiles and goes to unpack it, maybe he should stomach something. He sees they’ve packed his favourite things and sushi for lunch. He’s just about to dig in when his phone rings.

“Styles” He answers without looking at the caller 

“That’s our boy” Harry smirks on the other end.

Louis smiles shyly.

“Sounds good on you” Scott says, he must be on speaker.

Louis chuckles 

“Thanks for my lunch” Louis says 

“Ahh you’re back? Where’s our visit mmmm” Harry asks in jest

“I just walked in, I’ll come up as soon as I can” Louis says.

“Just walked in? Lou it’s after lunch” Scott says upset

“I know, we had a quick half an hour kip in the car ” Louis says 

“Rookie this has to stop” Harry says

Louis sighs 

“It’s got nothing to do with me, I can’t stop it” Louis says matter of fact

He’s right and Scott and Harry know this. Edward has said recruits are having problems all over London and it could take another month for new replacements.

“Just...we’re worried about you” Scott says.

“I’m fine. Promise” Louis tells them. 

Drew’s phone then rings and he answers gesturing to Louis 

“I’ve got to go, another call” Louis tells them and they sigh

“We love you” Harry and Scott say

“I love you too” Louis says and he hangs up the phone. 

He leaves his lunch and they head out, hoping to be finished by knock off time.

Six days later and Louis returns to the apartment at 7pm the earliest he’s been home in weeks. He’s running off three to four hours of sleep a night and Harry and Scott are not happy.

“Hey baby. There’s dinner in the oven for you” Harry says as he meets Louis in the entrance, kissing him hello. Louis is exhausted and falls in Harry’s arms 

“I’m not hungry, but thanks” Louis says. 

Harry looks concerned at Scott, Louis is a bit warm to him.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re warm” Harry says feeling Louis forehead.

“I’m fine. Just going to head to bed early” Louis says 

“Lou, please can you eat something for us, please baby. You haven’t eaten any of the lunches we’ve left you over the last few weeks and you’re clearly losing weight and running yourself thin” Scott says.

Louis doesn’t want a fight so he agrees. He eats half of his dinner that Scott and Harry left for him and then heads to the shower. 

When he exits he sees Scott and Harry in bed, turning in early for the night.

“You’re in bed early” Louis says

“We’ve missed you” Scott says

“I’ve missed you too” Louis replies as he falls in between them both

“And we don’t know how long we have you in our arms for before you have to leave again” Harry says as he holds Louis close kissing him on the cheek.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here” Louis says

“Like you said Rookie, it’s not your fault. Edward is trying to get it sorted, a week or so and it should be back to normal” Harry says. 

“We are really proud of you darling, you’ve handled this all so well” Scott says

“We’ve tried to have it sorted but poor Edward is under the pump too, I’m angry at so many people right now” Harry says

“I know you are but it’s fine, I’m fine” Louis says

“You’re not fine, you’re exhausted and you’ve lost a lot of weight” Scott says

“I’m not taking responsibility for that, I have no choice in this, I’m just doing what needs to be done” Louis says as he closes his eyes, content in Harry and Scott’s arms.

“We know, and we are so proud of you. We’ve just missed you being next to us and having you in our arms” Scott says.

Louis Humms he’s missed the boys too and they haven’t been able to do a lot sexually either and he misses their touches.

“Have you guys, you know been doing stuff while I haven’t been here?” Louis asks shyly as he opens his eyes 

Harry and Scott smirk, they know Louis has missed their arms and comfort and they have missed him too. 

“Like sexual stuff?” Scott asks smirking at Harry 

“Yeah like I know you don’t have sex sex together, but like other stuff?” Louis asks.

“Are you jealous baby” Harry asks sexily as he licks Louis earlobe.

Louis shivers in the best way

“No, I just wondered” Louis says.

“Well we can show you what we do if you like?” Scott says and he looks hot and turned on. 

Louis doesn’t have time to respond before Harry and Scott are in front of him kneeling on the bed, facing each other 

Harry cups Scott’s face and leans in and kisses him. Louis has seen them kiss and make out plenty of times. They are both so dominant and he always wonders who will give in and submit but neither ever does.

Louis watches them make out and it’s so hot, they then reach for each other and start pumping the others cock and that begins to turn Louis on. 

The boys look toward Louis lustfully

“Why don’t you come join us darling” Scott says and Louis rises to his knees slowly before Scott and Harry are both kissing him in a hot three way kiss. 

They start shedding clothing and Louis settles in front of Harry and Scott and takes them both down. He loves giving them a blow job and feeling their cocks grow in his mouth, feeling their veins and tasting their pre cum. It turns him on so much. Their moans get louder and Louis breaks away with a pop and looks them both in the eyes, trying to appear innocent as ever.

It works and Scott and Harry devour him. 

Harry and Scott kiss Louis roughly and it’s all hands and soft wanting touches, it’s like they’ve been starved of each other and they need to make up for lost time. They play with each other, tease each other in the most loving way, until it just gets too much and they need more. 

Scott manhandles Louis so he’s straddling him. Scott looks Louis in the eyes.

“I want to watch you while I fuck you, you’re so beautiful” Scott says as he kisses Louis 

“Ugh” Louis moans

Harry comes up behind Louis and helps him down on Scott’s leaking cock.

“Fuck, take Scotty so well don’t you darling, so good for your daddies” Harry praises.

“Uhhh shit uhhh” Louis moans as he grabs Scott’s chest trying to centre himself.

Harry then grabs Louis arms and pulls them gently behind his back causing Louis to gasp.

“We don’t get to play when you’re not here sweetheart” Harry says sexily into Louis ear

Louis breathing picks up, he’s sandwiched tightly between Scott and Harry, both their hands trapping him and he can hardly move. It’s sexy and dominant and Louis is so far gone he’s overwhelmed with feelings. He needs to touch something, but he can’t.

He struggles a little trying to get free 

“Relax, relax we’ve got you just relax” Harry tells him sexily

Louis trusts them both so much he begins to relax completely, knowing Harry and Scott know exactly what he needs right now and how to satisfy him. Bring him to the edge just before he breaks and pull him back up again. 

“That’s it baby, just submit and let us take control” Scott says 

And Louis does, he leans back and rests his head on Harry’s muscly shoulder as Scott grips his hips firmly, Louis will bruise tomorrow in the best way possible. Scott guide Louis up and down on his cock, filling Louis up and brushing his prostate with every thrust

“Ugh” Louis moans.

“We love the noises you make darling” Harry says.

“Daddy” Louis moans loudly.

“Ughhh fuck, you feel so good baby” Scott says breathlessly

“You’re making Scott need to come sweetheart, you’re making him feel so good, you’re such a good boy aren’t you” Harry whispers sexily.

“Ugh, Ugh, Ugh” Louis pants.

“He’s such a good boy isn’t he Scotty” Harry then asks Scott who’s on the brink.

“So good, making me feel so good, my cock is so hard baby” Scott moans.

The dirty talk, the manhandling, submitting completely, it’s all becoming to much for Louis and he needs to release.

“Fuck Daddy, let me come” Louis asks breathlessly.

“Mmmmm ask nicely baby boy” Scott smirks

“Please daddy” Louis moans.

Scott looks to Harry who nods

“You going to come for me baby? Come like a good boy?” Scott says and Louis does all over Scott and his own chest. Scott comes as he watches Louis, seeing his boy release turns him on so badly.

Louis is then gently lifted off Scott and coddled, he’s given a few minutes to catch his breath before Harry is laying him down against Scott’s chest between his legs. Scott holds Louis tightly around the waist so he can’t move. Harry then traps Louis arms above his head, around Scott’s neck and pushes in. Hard. 

Scott reaches one hand behind his neck and holds Louis arms there so he can’t move. Harry thrusts in and out of Louis relentlessly. They are all a sweaty, panting mess and they moan in ecstasy. Harry kisses both his boys and they can’t get enough, Louis is feeling all sorts of things and he’s just so turned on again, but he’s exhausted.

“You’re okay baby” Harry reassures as Louis gets a little restless, struggling to get free.

“I’ve got you darling, I’m here just relax and feel Harry inside you, feel his big cock slide in and out of your beautiful, wet hole, mmmm” Scott says sexily

“Fuck yeah” Harry says 

“I can’t hold it” Louis whines 

“Come baby” Harry says, he knows Louis is on the edge of dropping and his body is exhausted 

Louis releases yet again and Harry follows.

Harry and Scott then manoeuvre Louis so he’s lying on the bed, they both spread his legs and hold an arm down each so he can’t move, once again.

They take turns of licking his hole and tasting them on their tongues. They kiss Louis senseless and moan at the taste. They kiss each other dirtily, they can’t get enough of the taste of each other. It’s so hot and dirty and the moans eliciting from their mouths are pornographic. 

“Come again Louis” Harry demands, his cock is so hard once again he’s about to explode.

“I can’t, I can’t” Louis cries 

“You can baby boy, you’re so good for your daddies, once more baby come on” Scott encourages as he too is about to lose it just from eating Louis out and watching him come undone.

“Ugh please” Louis whispers panting.

“Come on baby, good boy” Harry says and he and Scott lick over his hole once more before he’s coming with a cry.

“Good boys darling” Harry says as he and Scott kneel and finish over Louis 

“So good for us, you look so beautiful” Scott says.

Louis is so exhausted he starts to drop, he’s so tired and the boys notice. It’s not the first time Louis has dropped but they don’t let him or make him do it regularly. They just cuddle him close and the boys get him up and wash him and his hair. they dress him in pyjamas and hold on to him tightly, They make sure Louis is with it enough before they let him sleep. It’s 10pm by the time Louis falls asleep in their arms. The boys hold him tightly, knowing in a few hours Louis will get called away once again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Styles” Harry answers Louis phone at 2:05am

“Hey Haz it’s Drew” Drew says on the other end

“How are you still functioning” Harry asks seriously

Drew chuckles

“The same way Louis is” Drew says

“I think he’s getting sick” Harry says as he looks to Louis who’s fast asleep, curled up in Scott’s protective arms.

“Yeah I thought he was a bit warm yesterday” Drew says.

Louis then stirs 

“Look, why don’t I come out with you tonight?” Harry says to Drew

“I’m up Haz” Louis says as he sits up.

“Let me go out for you Lou, you’re exhausted, please” Harry says.

“I’m fine, when was the last time you oversaw a scene? It’s easier if I go” Louis says.

“Louis” Harry warns

“Tell Drew I’ll be on the street in 5” Louis says 

“I heard him, I’ll be there in 2” Drew says 

Harry hangs up and Louis climbs out of bed and gets dressed

“I’m worried Lou” Harry says seriously

“I know, one week remember, Edward said one more week” Louis says reassuring Harry as he kisses him gently

“I love you” Harry says 

“Love you more” Louis says as he goes to kiss Scott who’s still out to it and he leaves. 

Harry tries to get back to sleep but he can’t and just as he’s nodding off again at 4:30, his mobile rings and Harry answers to a worried James.

...

Drew and Louis are heading back at 3:45 after overseeing a crime scene, it’s quiet and they are both just exhausted.

“I think we both deserve a holiday after this is all over” Drew says as he drives through the deserted streets.

Louis laughs

“I’ve heard Jamaica is good this time of year” Louis chuckles and Drew smiles

Drew is just stopping at a stop sign on a deserted road when they both see headlights coming from behind and it happens so fast that neither of them have time to react. 

Their car is slammed into and hit hard from behind, causing it to skid forward along the road and into a tree. 

“Ughh” Louis groans 

It’s earily quiet as they both try and catch up with what’s just happened.

“Fuck” Drew says as he sees two men get out of the car behind them, the car that just hit them.

Drew then realises he’s stuck in the car, his foot is trapped and his body sore.

He looks toward Louis who’s got a huge gash on his forehead that’s bleeding heavily, he looks disorientated. 

Drew doesn’t have time to react, suddenly Louis door is ripped open and he’s dragged out of the car. Drew pretends to be passed out, he can’t move and he doesn’t want to draw more attention, he needs to find a way to radio for help. Drew opens his eyes ever so slightly and he sees Cody and Rhys look at him, Cody takes a gun out of his back pocket and points it directly at Drew.

“No” Louis yells

“Shut the fuck up” Cody yells and whacks Louis across the face. Louis whimpers.

“He’s dead Cody, leave him” Rhys says 

“What if he’s not?” Cody says angrily

“We aren’t here for that, we can’t have them trace the gun, now shut up and let’s do what we need to do” Rhys says sternly.

Cody looks back at Drew, contemplate shooting him again before he lowers the gun

Drew’s training has taught him enough to play dead but it’s one thing trying to steady your breathing when a gun is pointed at you and to try and do it while pretending to be lifeless. He breaths a sigh of relief

Cody and Rhys then grab Louis and drag him to the middle of the road.

Drew wastes no time and reaches straight for his phone, he calls into headquarters and they dispatch a crew to help them, they are five minutes out.

Drew tries to free his leg but it’s trapped completely under the dash, he can’t do anything but watch on as Louis is beaten by Rhys and Cody

Cody and Rhys beat Louis while they slander him, 

“You better watch your back you little runt” Cody says.

“This is a message from your old man from the inside” Rhys says as he twists Louis arm back. 

Louis doesn’t make a sound as it’s once again popped out of its socket.

Louis doesn’t want to show mercy or pain and give them satisfaction, so he stays as quiet as he can.

“There’s more to come you faggot, and we will be right here watching,” Cody smirks as he and Rhys then end their assault finally. 

They take off in their car and Louis is left on his stomach in the middle of the road.

Louis manages to slow his breathing and get himself to his knees, he tries to stand and falls a few times before he manages to stand shakily, the pain is crazy but he needs to get to Drew, he doesn’t know what to do, if Drew is dead he’s going to lose it.

He’s in so much shock that he somehow makes his way to Drew. He rips open the drivers side door, tears in his eyes. 

“Drew” Louis says relieved when he sees Drew awake in the drivers seat.

“Fuck Lou, are you okay, my legs trapped I can’t move I’m so sorry” Drew says 

“It’s okay, I’m fine, I’ll be fine” Louis says as he tries to catch his breath, they are both relived the other is okay.

Louis then sits on the ground leaning against the open door.

“Help is coming, I’ve called it in” Drew says as they both hear sirens.

“K” Louis says, he’s so tired.

Louis eyes close then

“Lou, stay awake kiddo” Drew says, he knows Louis could have a bad head injury and he needs to keep him awake. 

Louis responds and opens his eyes again.

“Good job, just stay awake okay” Drew says and Louis nods.

“I’m glad you’re okay” Louis says

“Me too kid, I’m glad you’re okay too” Drew says and they smile slightly at each other, understanding the situation and each other. Thankful they are partners.

The ambulance, police and firemen show up and Louis is escorted to the ambulance straight away.

The firemen work to free Drew from the car and they manage in record time.

The ambulance look both boys over and Drew thankfully has only suffered minor injury’s and whiplash but he and Louis are both escorted to the hospital in the same ambulance to make sure that everything is okay. 

“You can’t fall asleep Louis, try and keep your eyes open for me” Amy the ambulance officer tells Louis.

“I’m so tired Amy” Louis says

“I know, but you’ve got a bad head injury and we need to get some scans done and see the damage before you’re allowed to sleep” Amy says kindly

“How long is that going to take? I need to be asleep before Scott and Harry find out what happened and lose it ” Louis asks cheekily

Amy and Drew smile thankful Louis is still joking around. 

“Not long I promise” Amy responds 

Louis is so exhausted by the time he gets to emergency. He tries to keep himself awake and tries not to focus on Harry and Scott and how they will react when they find out what’s happened. 

Drew gets a few stitches in his head, thankfully his leg is just bruised along with a few ribs, he is told to go home and rest completely and to have the next week off work. 

He is escorted to the waiting room while he waits for his girlfriend to drive down and pick him up, he wants to know how Louis is doing, so he decides to wait for some news before he leaves. 

Harry and Scott race into the emergency department at 5am, they are worried, all they were told is that Louis and Drew were in an accident but they were both stable. They approach the front desk but are told they need to wait in the waiting room for any news. 

They are beside themselves. As they enter the waiting room they see Drew and he stands up to greet them both.

“What the fuck happened” Scott asks taking in Drew’s appearance 

“Are you okay? Fuck” Harry says as he and Scott check Drew over themselves, making sure he’s not severely hurt.

“I’m okay, just alot of bruises and whiplash, I’ll be fine” Drew says

“Far out Drew, thank god you’re okay” Scott says 

“Yeah we are lucky we were stopped at the stop sign, it could have been a lot worse” Drew says 

“Is Louis still being checked over?” Scott asks worriedly.

“Yeah, he’s still getting checked out but he’s okay” Drew then reassures and they both relax.

“What happened? James said you were hit form behind?” Scott says.

“Yeah, I stopped at the stop sign and bam Rhys and Cody hit us full force form behind. Louis had quite a big gash on his head but he was okay, Rhys and Cody then took him from the car and beat him. I couldn’t help him, I was trapped” Drew says

“Those fucking shits” Harry seethes

“They were going to shoot me but thankfully I played dead and they thought I was already gone” Drew says 

“Wholly fuck” Scott says 

Drew then explains more of what went on at the scene.

Inside the ER Andy walks into Louis private cubicle, he’s still trying to keep himself awake.

“Louis William Styles, what have I told you about coming back as a patient to my ER” Andy says smirking

“Belive me, I’m not here by choice” Louis jokes back

“I can see that”Andy says

“I’m so tired Andy” Louis then says, he just desperately wants to sleep.

“I know kiddo, Your scan results show you have a pretty severe concussion” Andy says 

“Great” Louis says sighing 

“You have a few broken ribs and a lot of bruising. I’m going to have to stitch that head wound up and unfortunately pop your shoulder back into place” Andy says sympathetically.

“Okay, I can handle it” Louis says

“I’ll give you some strong drugs that will help with the pain okay” Andy says.

Louis nods 

“Once I stitch your head up you can sleep, you need to be woken every four hours though” Andy says.

“So I have to stay?” Louis asks defeated.

Andy smirks 

“You should stay overnight but I knew you would put up a fight, so I’ll pump you full of drugs and send you back to your two worried husbands who are taking up space in my waiting room” Andy says fondly.

Louis smiles slightly

“Thanks Andy” Louis says 

“No problem” Andy smiles 

Louis relaxes as Andy and a nurse administer him pain relief. 

“Now tell me exactly what happened” Andy says as he starts on Louis head. 

Louis explains what he remembers as he becomes more out of it from the drugs, by the time Andy is done Louis is so out of it he doesn’t even make a fuss when Andy pops his arm back into place and a sling is put on his arm. He gives Louis some high dose pain pills to take home and escorts him out to the waiting room to Scott and Harry.

“Louis” Scott practically yells as he sees Louis first 

Harry and Scott are by Louis side in a second. 

“Shit baby are you okay?” Harry asks.

“I’m so good Harry, Andy gave me the best drugs and guess what” Louis says completely high.

Scott and Harry relax and look at Andy who’s smiling fondly 

“What darling” Harry says 

“You’re so pretty, you and Scott have the best hair” Louis says 

They chuckle, thankful that Louis is somewhat okay. 

“He’s got two broken ribs, bruising, a concussion and his shoulder was dislocated again” Andy explains.

“Far out” Scott responds as he kisses Louis on the head.

“Should he be kept overnight?” Harry worries

Andy smiles

“He’s okay, wake him up every four hours and keep up his pain relief. He needs rest and the next week off work” Andy says 

The boys nod in response 

Drew says a fond goodbye to Louis and they promise to see each other in a week.

The boys get ready to take him out of the hospital, Harry scoops Louis up in his arms bridal style and carries him out to the rover, Louis is passed out before they even get there.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay darling you need to rest up now” Harry says as he and Scott help Louis into bed after changing him.

Louis woke up as Harry carried him into the apartment. 

“But I have work to do” Louis says as he go’s to get back out of bed

“Ah, Ah, Ah, back to bed, work can wait” Scott says as he gently stops Louis getting up

“You’re so pretty Scott” Louis says as he stokes Scott’s face.

Scott chuckles

“Thank you darling, you’re so pretty too” Scott says as he kisses Louis on the head.

He lays Louis back down and Louis is out like a light in seconds. 

It’s only 6:30am so Harry and Scott decide to lay down next to Louis and get a few extra hours sleep, they can start work a bit later on. 

They wake a few hours later, the clock reads 10am, the bed is once again empty and Louis is nowhere to be seen.

They panic and head to the kitchen calling Louis name.

Louis looks up as Harry and Scott walk in, he’s at the kitchen counter, his arm out of its sling and he is buttering toast like he wasn’t just in a car accident a few hours ago.

“What on earth are you doing?” Harry asks direct.

“I was hungry” Louis says innocently 

“Louis, you need to stay in bed, Harry and I can get you food” Scott says 

“No, I’m not helpless, I may be high on drugs but I can butter my own toast” Louis says

“You’re not supposed to, you’re going to do even more damage to yourself” Harry scolds.

“I don’t even hurt, I’m fine...see” Louis says as he waves his sore arm around 

Harry and Scott look towards each other

“How long did Andy say those drugs lasted?” Harry asks 

“Well they are definitely still working” Scott says shaking his head 

“Come on darling I’ll get the toast for you, let’s get you back to bed” Harry says as he walks towards Louis. 

Louis huffs and Scott and Harry help him back to bed, the boys make sure he’s tucked in gently. Harry gives him his toast and kisses him on the head.

“Scott and I are just going to have a shower okay” Harry says 

“Okay, have a shower for me k” Louis says 

Scott and Harry hold in their laugh. 

“Be good and don’t move okay, no getting out of this bed” Scott says with a fond scold.

“Pinky promise” Louis says.

The boys nod and then go to have a shower and get ready for the day.

When they exit the shower and finish changing, Harry and Scott enter the bedroom room to Louis on his side, tears in his eyes

“What’s wrong darling” Scott asks concerned as he walks towards Louis. He kneels down beside Louis and strokes his hair off his forehead. 

“Scotty it hurts, make it stop” Louis says upset.

“Well I think those drugs have warn off” Harry says placing his hands on his hips.

“I’ll get you some more pain relief darling just relax” Scott says as he goes to grab the pain relief. He gives Louis some pills and Harry lays next to him and tries to help him fall asleep again. 

“Just close your eyes sweetheart it’s okay” Harry says gently stroking Louis hair

“It hurts, I didn’t mean to get out of bed, it hurts” Louis sniffs

“I know darling, I’m sorry it hurts, those pills will work really soon okay” Harry says 

Louis hiccups 

“Just close your eyes, I’m right here okay, just relax and try to get some sleep” Harry says.

Louis listens and closes his eyes and he slowly falls asleep to Harry’s caring words and soothing touches. 

Harry holds him close as Scott looks on fondly.

“You do have the right touch H” Scott says 

Harry smiles, 

“Only sometime” Harry says and Scott smiles.

“Hopefully he stays asleep” Scott says 

“Hopefully, he’s exhausted so he will hopefully sleep for a while” Harry says.

“You want to stay home?” Scott asks

“Yeah, we should probably alternate” Harry says. 

“Good idea, I’ll stay home tomorrow then” Scott smiles.

“Come home early? Work from home?” Harry asks hopefully

“I’ll do my best” Scott smirks.

Harry smiles and they kiss each other goodbye, Scott then goes to kiss Louis on the head and he leaves the apartment hoping to knock off early and get back to his boys. 

Louis is sore over the next few days but stays in bed like he’s told. He’s learnt after last time to just suck it up and get through the bed rest and at least this time it’s only for the next week. 

Even though Louis is doing as he’s told and staying in bed, he’s listening to everything Scott and Harry tell him to do. They are both distracted for some reason and Louis doesn’t know why, they aren’t themselves and become a little short with him and Louis has no idea what’s going on.

Harry and Scott are in the kitchen having a heated discussion with Joey on the phone while Louis is sleeping in their room.

“What do you mean it’s a sure thing?” Harry asks angrily

“I mean, I’ve heard from all the people on the parole board and they’ve said that they will grant parole when Troy is up for it” Joey says.

“How? This is ridiculous, how is he being approved?” Scott asks upset 

“We don’t know who’s on the inside but it’s someone on the board, but that’s not all, the hearing is in three days” Joey says 

“Fuck this” Harry says angrily

“How are we supposed to keep Louis safe now” Scott asks

“Maybe they won’t come anywhere near Louis” Joey says

“Apart from the fact that Cody and Rhys have already tried to kill him, there is no way they will leave him alone, something is going on and we need to find out what” Harry says 

“I’ll see what I can dig up before Monday”‘Joey says 

The boys agree and they hang up, wanting to just spend the weekend with Louis and hold him close. Harry is starting to feel out of control and angry and he can’t help it when he’s a little short with Louis, he just needs Louis safe.

...

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry asks as Louis walks into the kitchen dressed for work three days later.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks confused

“Get back into bed” Harry says. 

“Andy said a week H, Drew is back today and I want to go back too” Louis says.

“Louis, Andy said you were coming down with something and needed to rest, stop being difficult” Harry says his tone fierce 

Louis stops in his tracks, Harry never gets upset at him and he seems actually angry. 

“I’m fine H” Louis says 

“I didn’t ask if you were fine or not, I asked you to go back to bed” Harry says riling up 

“Why are you angry at me?” Louis asks as he gets upset 

Harry is on edge with this case and Troy’s hearing being today, he’s letting his worry consume him and having Louis in that car accident just reminds him of what he and Scott have to lose. He’s taking it out on Louis again, like he did all those years ago at recruits.

“Louis just listen to me for once” Harry nearly yells.

“Whoah, what’s going on” Scott asks as he comes into the kitchen after finishing getting dressed.

“Louis won’t listen to me, like usual, and won’t go back to bed” Harry snarls nastily.

Scott is a little taken back by Harry’s tone but he knows what Harry gets like sometimes and understands a lot better than Louis. Harry usually just needs a time out and to sort through his feelings and gain his composure and control back.

“I’m not listening to you when you’re being a jerk” Louis says back defensive.

“You know what, fine go to work, don’t come crying to me when something else happens, I don’t want to hear about it” Harry says 

“Why would I come to you anyway, so you can continue to be a dick?” Louis sasses back.

“You’re the one who’s being a dick and selfish” Harry yells.

“Okay, okay, let’s just cool down hey” Scott says, ever the peace maker.

“I’ll be in the car” Harry directs to Scott and leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Louis hides his tears and goes to grab his backpack, forgoing breakfast.

“Lou, he’s just stressed out, he didn’t mean it” Scott tries. 

Louis hums and nods his head.

“Come here baby” Scott says.

Louis shakes his head

“I’m fine, it’s fine, I know how I can be a burden sometimes” Louis says.

“Darling you’re not and never are a burden” Scott says.

“I’m going to catch a lift with Drew this morning I’ll see you tonight” Louis says 

“Baby you don’t need to do that” Scott says.

“Harry obviously doesn’t want to be near me right now Scott and I don’t feel like being on the receiving end of his stress right now. I’ll see you tonight” Louis says.

He walks over to Scott, kisses him and leaves the apartment.

Scott sighs and grabs his things and leaves the apartment, heading to the car with Harry. It’s going to be a long day. Harry will never direct his anger or anything at Scott, Scott knows how to ground Harry, how to calm him just by being in his presence, but the team wont be happy. Harry in a bad mood means a day of walking on eggshells for everyone else. 

Scott understands Harry is feeling out of control with everything that’s going on. He knows the feelings of nearly losing Louis and hates going through that. It’s hit him hard this time and Scott needs to help him get through these feelings and to make up with Louis. Scott knows Harry is going to be hating himself badly


	8. Chapter 8

“Where’s Louis” Harry asks when Scott gets in the car. He thinks for a split second that Louis may have listened and gone back to bed.

“He’s catching a lift with Drew” Scott says calmly.

Harry shakes his head upset

“Why can’t he just do as he’s told Scott” Harry asks as be begins driving.

“You know why H, that’s Louis and we know what he’s like, he needs to prove to himself and you and I that he can handle his shit” Scott says 

“He doesn’t need to prove shit to us and he knows it” Harry says 

“Babe, just calm down, you really upset him and he doesn’t understand why you’re so angry” Scott says.

Harry sighs.

“I know, but I can’t help it right now, every time I look at him, I see the scar on his forehead and I’m reminded of what happened and I know I can’t protect him from everything but I can bloody well try” Harry says.

“By yelling at him?” Scott says

“I’m just so frustrated that he doesn’t do what I ask him too” Harry says.

“Would you?” Scott asks gently 

“Would I what?” Harry asks.

“Would you do what you were asked if you were in Louis position?” Scott says

Harry is silent for a few seconds

“This isn’t about me” Harry says quietly 

Scott smirks.

“It is H. You need to understand Louis point of view too and he needs to understand yours and why you’re so protective of him. If he understood why you wanted him to stay home he probably would have. He’s not in recruits anymore. You can’t yell at him and expect him to obey you. That’s not how it works, not how our relationship works” Scott says.

Harry’s huffs

“You know that though, you just wanted to get angry. Just because he calls you daddy and listens to you in the bedroom when you make love to him. Doesn’t mean he’s going to bow at your knees and obey your commands, you know that makes him more likely to rebel. You know you went about it the wrong way and that’s okay, Louis will understand and the two of you can sit down and talk it out. Without yelling” Scott says

Harry sighs.

“I don’t want him to bow down to me, I like it when he stands up for what he believes in and what he thinks is right. I just...” Harry says

“Hate it when his safety is involved. I know H and when you explain that too him he will understand too” Scott says

Harry is so thankful for Scott right now and knows he is what he needs to help him through his feelings. He understands Harry.... and Louis for that matter, so well it’s scary 

“I love you” Harry says

Scott smiles 

“I know, I love you too” Scott says back 

Harry grabs Scott’s hand and kisses the back of it

“And go easy on the team today okay” Scott jokes

“No promises, if Troy gets out I’m going to lose my shit” Harry says 

“He won’t H, he won’t” Scott reassures and he just really hopes it’s true. 

Louis is having a bad morning, he feels like shit and knows he should have listened to Harry and stayed home, but when Harry acts like that all he wants to do is go against him. He figures he will just stay out of Harry’s way for a while, that includes at home too.

When they get back to the station the office is unusually quiet, 

“Where the hell is everyone?” Drew asks as he looks around.

They then see a few people head up the stairs to level three

“Looks like somethings going on upstairs” Louis says

“Want to go see?” Drew asks

“Mmm, I might let you do the honours worn that one” Louis smiles as he sits behind his desk.

Drew laughs knowingly 

“Okay, sir right I’ll be right back” Drew smiles and Louis chuckles as back.

Drew goes to investigate while Louis decides he will get started on their paperwork that’s due. He wants to avoid Harry and Scott right now. 

Drew makes it upstairs and finds most of the bureau in their media room, watching the big screen. 

He sneaks in and sees a police broadcast on, 

“What are you guys waiting to see?” Drew asks Jake who’s closest to the door.

“Something to do with Troy’s parol hearing, he’s supposed to make it today but somethings going on”Jake says 

“Shit” Drew says

“Yeah, Haz and Scotty are in a shit arse mood so it’s not good” Jake says 

“Is it something to do with Troy and Louis?” Drew asks.

“Hope not, but it might be” Jake says

Drew sighs

“Where is Lou? I have some gummy bears for him” Jake smirks and Drew laughs

“He’s avoiding the husbands, I think he’s been victim of their bad moods too” Drew says 

“Wow... so no one is safe, it must be really bad then” Jake says worriedly 

No one messes with Louis and everyone knows it.

Of course in all the three years they’ve been in a relationship, Jake and the team have witnessed a few fights between the three boys but it’s been petty and juvenile and everyone jokes around about it. This time it’s different though, Harry and Scott are in full protective mode and it’s worrying.

“Fuck this” Harry says loudly as he and Scott begin to exit the room. 

“Figure it out boys. I want answers by 4pm or your jobs are on the line” Scott demands

They exit full of authority 

“Drew” Harry calls Demandingly not even looking at him but Drew knows he’s expected to follow.

Drew looks at Jake and raises his eyebrows 

“Wish me luck” Drew smiles

“You’ll need it” Jake laughs and pats him on the back.

Drew walks his way to Harry and Scott’s office to face the wolves.

Harry and Scott stand intimidatingly behind their desks.

Drew is good friends with these two boys, known them for at least 10 years but right now he’s looking at them and sees the worry in their eyes and it’s concerning.

Harry closes the door sighs. 

“What’s happened?” Drew asks 

Harry and Scott look towards him.

“Troy’s appeal was supposed to happen today” Scott says

“Does Louis know?” Drew asks

“He knows it was coming up, but not that it was today” Scott replies.

“I won’t say anything” Drew says letting the boys know he wants to protect Louis as much as them.

“We appreciate that” Scott smiles.

“But that’s not all?” Drew asks.

“Troy didn’t appeal, his defence addressed the media and told them he isn’t appealing” Harry says angrily

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Drew asks.

“Troy made sure Cody and Rhys made parole, he pulled strings when he knew we were out of the country, even on the inside he’s dangerous. Why did he make sure Cody and Rhys were out while he stays on the inside?” Harry asks 

That’s a good point and Drew has no idea.

“It’s not a coincidence, he’s got a plan. He’s not feeling guilty about what he did, he’s got a plan and we need to be one step ahead and we aren’t” Harry says angrily.

“Well let’s get one step ahead, we will figure it out” Drew says.

“Louis needs to be kept out of this” Scott says

“I’ll look after him, you know I will but... If the media gets hold of it” Drew starts

“We know, we can handle that side of it but, In the field, we need to know you have his back” Harry says.

“I always have his back Harry, he’s my partner. He’s saved my life more than once and I’m not about to let anything happen to him” Drew says matter of fact, a little insulted that Harry and Scott think he won’t look out for Louis. 

“We know Drew, Harry knows you will look out for him, we’re just a little on edge and we just want Louis to be safe” Scott says.

“I know, you know I’ll keep him safe” Drew assures.

The boys nod.

“Keep me updated, let me know if you find out anything else” Drew says.

“We will, is..... Louis okay?” Harry then asks

“I know you guys had a fight this morning, if that’s what you’re asking” Drew smirks

“He’s still upset at me?” Harry asks

“Well he wouldn’t come upstairs, he thinks you’re a... how did he put it...., pompous arse” Drew chuckles

Harry sighs and runs his hands over his face.

“I have to agree though, you guys need to let up on the team.” Drew says

“We know” Scott says

“Just...boys, you know Jake, Joey, Edward and I understand you and Harry, we are lucky enough to know you guys personally and we can dish shit straight back at you guys without consequences, but when your wrath reaches the outside the team, and then to level two where Louis works, who do you think is going to cop the backlash from an unhappy team....Louis” Drew reasons as he smiles knowingly and walks out of the office

Harry and Scott sigh, he’s right, Drew is right and the last thing Harry and Scott want is Louis to be the person the teams anger is directed at when it’s Harry and Scott causing the tension.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis is moving onto the last file in the pile when Drew walks back into the office.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks Drew 

Drew shrugs 

“Some big crack in a case upstairs, media room was full, I couldn’t get in” Drew says 

Louis nods 

“Want to go get some lunch?” Drew asks

“Nah, I’m not hungry. I can hold down the fort while you go, I still have one file to go” Louis says smiling 

Drew nods

“I’ll bring you something back” he smiles

“Coffee would be awesome” Louis says shyly

“Anything for you” Drew says as he goes to leave

“Oh, and Jake is looking for you, has a packet of gummies for you” Drew says.

Louis laughs.

“He owes me two packets, I won both bets the cheapskate” Louis jokes.

Drew laughs. 

“If I see him, I’ll let him know” Drew smiles 

Louis chuckles and goes back to his file. Harry and Scott haven’t tried to contact him and he is a little upset that they are still mad at him. Scott hates when there is tension between them all and Louis feels bad knowing he’s caused it. He knows Scott is upset about it and hopes he doesn’t start resenting Louis. Harry was so cranky at him this morning. Louis hated seeing Harry like that, hates the feeling in his gut that he’s caused Harry to be upset, that he’s caused Harry to be disappointed in him. 

Louis sighs

He leans back in his chair and rubs his hands over his face.

Everything was going so well and now it feels like it’s all falling apart again. Louis wishes they could have stayed in their little bubble in Jamaica, where Harry and Scott loved him and their was no distractions and shit with his dad and Cody and Rhys. He hates causing trouble and he feels like that’s all he’s doing recently.

Louis thinks it’s best if he maybe sleeps in the spare room for a while, give Harry and Scott some space. He just hopes everything will be okay and they won’t want to end their marriage before it’s even really started. 

Louis makes it back into the apartment around 6pm, Harry and Scott already home and watching TV. Louis normally would have had a message from them asking him where he was, but there wasn’t any calls or messages. Louis thinks he’s really fucked up.

“Hey Lou” Scott greets him from the couch 

Louis half smiles in greeting 

“There’s dinner in the oven for you” Harry says, his tone is still cold.

“Um thanks” Louis says.

He’s not hungry whatsoever but he doesn’t want another fight to break out over him not eating, so he makes his way to the kitchen and grabs his dinner out of the oven. He grabs a drink of water and sits at the bar stool alone. He ends up lost in thought just playing with his food.

“How was your day?” Scott comes in to ask as he kisses Louis on the head smiling.

“Fine, how was yours” Louis asks 

“Long” Scott says and Louis nods.

“How are you feeling?” Scott then asks as he checks Louis temperature, he’s a little warm but nothing too severe.

“I’m fine, just tired” Louis says as he goes back to playing with his dinner.

“Come watch TV?” Scott asks 

Louis looks to the couch and Harry is just sitting there watching a show with an angry look on his face.

“I don’t think I’m really welcome right now. I’m just going to go have a shower and have an early night” Louis says as he gets up. 

He begins walking to their bedroom

“Lou, wait please. We are married now, this is a stupid fight that needs to be sorted out. Can we just sort it out” Scott asks as he looks between Louis and Harry.

“Louis knows how to fix this Scott, it’s his problem” Harry says harshly 

“Harry” Scott says 

“By fix it you mean follow your demands? I am capable of making my own decisions when it comes to work and my health Harry, I’m not 12, I’m 22 years old, I can look after myself” Louis says upset.

“You can can you? Well you do just that then Louis. Don’t call me if you’re in trouble, don’t ask for my help and I’ll treat you like one of the normal recruits from now on” Harry says.

“I’ve never asked you to treat me any different, that’s on you, if you’re going to go back to how you treated me at recruits, fine, do it, I handled it then and I’ll handle it now you big jerk. I thought we were married and had a proper relationship? You’re my husband, I took your name and you’re going to treat me like a recruit at home too? You’re just pathetic Harry, screw you” Louis says upset and he turns to leave.

Harry sighs, he’s a huge jerk

“Rookie” Harry tries.

“Don’t fucking call me that again” Louis says angrily and storms off 

He has a shower and gets dressed for bed, he falls asleep alone in the spare room and if he sheds a few tears, he’d never admit it to Harry and Scott. 

Harry feels terrible and when they both walk into their bedroom to turn in for the night, they see it’s empty and it really unsettles both of them. 

“I’m sorry” Harry turns to Scott and says seriously

Scott sighs

“Please just fix it H” Scott says and he hops into bed.

Harry gets in behind Scott and holds him close, he will give Louis his space tonight and fix things first thing in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis leaves for work before Harry and Scott get up and this goes on for a week, tension is high at work and at home and Louis refuses to talk to Harry, he sleeps alone and it’s upsetting. 

It all comes to a head two weeks later. Louis walks into the apartment after Drew drops him off at 5:30pm. He’s so sick of the tension and needs to sort all this out, Harry and Scott must have the same idea as Louis walks back into the apartment to dinner set out on the table and a bottle of wine open.

Louis sighs.

“Hey Lou” Harry says quietly, smiling slightly 

Louis holds in his tears. He’s wanted Harry to speak to him like an actual person for weeks. 

“I’m sorry” Harry says genuinely 

“Me too” Louis says 

“You really don’t need to be sorry, everything you said about me was true. I’m an arse and a jerk and I’m sorry for treating you like shit” Harry says 

Louis nods 

“I don’t really understand what I did wrong” Louis says 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s me baby, I....I know this sounds stupid but I was worried and scared about some... things and I took it out on you because I wanted you safe” Harry says

“I know what you get like when you’re worried Harry and I know how you act when you’re worried about me. But, this was different, you didn’t even try to talk to me about it, you just straight out yelled at me and I had no idea why. You literally haven’t spoken to me in two weeks, we haven’t slept together or in the same bed for the same amount of time. For someone who was worried about me, I never got one call or message asking how I was, where I was, or anything like you usually would do. I actually felt like our marriage was coming to an end” Louis says as his tears glisten his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Louis, I know I haven’t spoken to you... and Scott is upset at me about it all too, I put him in a terrible position and he kept telling me to just talk to you and I didn’t. I just wanted some resolution about this case and I’m sick of waiting for it. I’m sorry okay. I love you more than anything in this world and that’s part of the reason why I wasn’t coping. I don’t want to lose you” Harry confesses 

“Why would you lose me Harry?” Louis asks confused.

“The car accident was yet another wake up call to not take our relationship for granted. Every time I look at you I see this scar” Harry says as he moves Louis hair off his forehead “I’m reminded of nearly losing you again. I can’t handle more and” Harry says looking down. 

“And?” Louis asks 

“And I’m worried something else is going to happen” Harry breathes out.

“Like what?” Louis asks

Harry takes a deep breath

“Troy didn’t appeal his case Lou, he’s planning something on the inside and I’ve been completely on edge trying to figure it out. He made sure Cody and Rhys got out, but that he stayed inside and there is a reason for it, I just can’t figure out what it is and it’s driving me nuts. Even on the inside he’s fucking with what’s mine and I can’t handle something happening to you” Harry says genuinely.

“H, I wish you would have talked to me about all this, if you want me to stay out of the way I will, I had no idea about my dad or anything that’s been going on. I trust you and even though I know you’re overprotective I know you wouldn’t ask me to take off work if it wasn’t serious” Louis says and Harry sighs looking to Scott who raises his eyebrows in an “I told you so way” 

Harry looks back to Louis 

“I love too so much and I’m really sorry, can you please forgive me” Harry asks 

“I love you too H, so much and of course I forgive you, just please talk to me, don’t keep me in the dark because I’m likely to do something to spite you... like run away” Louis jokes.

Harry smiles, he brings Louis into his arms and they hug for the first time on two weeks.

They both relax into each other and breathe each other in 

“I missed you” Louis says

“I missed you too baby” Harry says closing his eyes and drinking Louis in

“Also, for the record, Harry has Drew keeping tabs on you and messaging and calling about your whereabouts, so technically we knew your movements completely” Scott says trying to lighten the mood. 

Louis chuckles and Harry smirks

“I should have guessed” Louis says 

“Now come and eat, you’re fading away and that’s added to my worry” Harry says.

Louis has lost quite a lot of weight and he still feels like he’s coming down with something, it hasn’t developed further, but it’s been weeks that he’s been feeling not quite right. He doesn’t mention anything though. 

They sit down to dinner and Louis actually manages to eat something small

“Am I allowed to ask questions about Troy?” Louis asks 

Harry and Scott look to each other 

“Of course Lou. I’m sorry we have been keeping you out of the loop” Scott says

“It’s fine, I’ve been flat out anyway and I didn’t really want to hear anything anyway” Louis says

“What did you want to know” Harry asks

“Has anyone seen Cody and Rhys since the car accident?” Louis asks

“No, they’ve skipped town, they didn’t turn up to their parole meetings and have officially been reported to the board for violating parole, which means when they are caught they will be back in jail” Scott says 

“What about Noah? Has anyone seen or heard from him?” Louis asks.

“Sorry Lou, not that we know of” Harry says sympathetically.

Louis nods

“Maybe Troy just doesn’t want to get out knowing he pissed off a lot of people and would be a target out here, maybe there is a simple reason why he didn’t appeal” Louis says

The boys have though about this and something just doesn’t sit right.

Just then there is a knock at the door 

Harry is confused and heads to the door, he looks at the security screen on the wall,

“It’s James, and two uniforms” Harry says even more confused 

Scott and Louis stand up from the table and walk towards the door as Harry opens it.

“Boys” James says formally.

“What’s going on J” Scott asks 

James sighs

“I’m really sorry to do this boys” James says 

He then gestures for the two uniformed officers behind him to move forward. They walk towards Louis and turn him around harshly and pull his hands behind his back

“Louis Styles, you’re under arrest for conspiracy to Murder” James says 

“What the hell” Louis asks confused, he has no idea what’s going on 

“What the fuck, J, let him go” Harry says angrily

“James what the hell” Scott asks just as upset 

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and may be used against you in a court of law” James continues taking no notice of Harry and Scott as Louis is being led out of the apartment by the uniforms.

“Harry” Louis calls desperately 

“It’s okay darling, we will sort this out” Harry calls

“James please” Scott pleads worryingly 

James hands Scott the arrest papers and walks to the door 

“That’s it? No explanation!” Harry yells 

“You’re welcome to come to the station” James says 

“James, fuck, tell us what he’s being arrested for... NOW” Scott demands

“It’s all in those papers” James says nodding to the papers.

“James, Jesus” Scott responds. 

“Louis is being arrested for conspiring to kill” James says.

Louis looks terrified, he has no idea what’s going on or who he’s supposedly conspired to kill. 

“Who James, who has Louis supposedly conspired against” Harry asks angrily.

James looks at Harry and Scott and sighs.

“You both” James says and he’s out the door. 

“That’s bullshit” Harry says as he and Scott race after James and the uniforms.

“It’s in the papers boys, see you at the station” James says as he nods towards the papers he gave Scott

“We are right behind you Louis” Scott says, trying to reassure Louis as the lift doors close 

Harry and Scott head back into the apartment hurriedly, they need to get to the station

“What the fuck is going on” Harry asks

“I have no idea” Scott says

“I mean sure he’s been angry at me but he would never do something like that” Harry says 

“Harry, Louis didn’t conspire to kill us, someone’s set him up” Scott says trying like it’s the most obvious thing in the world

“I know he wouldn’t, of course he wouldn’t, but who would set him up?” Harry asks

“H” Scott says as he stops in his tracks

Harry turns around to see him reading the papers James gave him.

James had hidden a note inside the paperwork 

‘Rhys and Cody are watching, play along, I’ll explain everything at the station, I’ll look after Louis’

“Fuck” Harry says 

The boys hurriedly get changed into jeans and hoodies, they grab Louis a change of clothes and are out the door in record time.


	11. Chapter 11

....

The car ride to the station has Louis asking James a bunch of questions that James ignores. This is all bullshit, he has no idea what’s going on. He decides to stay quiet and when they arrive at the station the uniforms lead Louis into the cold interrogation room harshly, way more than necessary. They take his cuffs off, smirk and leave the room. 

James then comes in with Joey and they look at him sympathetically, Louis doesn’t say anything. 

“We need to sort some things out, we will be back okay, sit down and try to relax” James says.

“Can you tell me what’s going on, please” Louis asks desperately

Joey winks at Louis which has Louis relaxing instantly, it’s a silent sign to relax and trust him and James, so, he sighs and then sits down and waits. As Joey and James leave, he sees the two uniform officers smirking at him and watching him as the door is shut.

“Thank you gentleman, we will take it from here” James says to the uniforms when the door is shut.

Harry and Scott then come racing into the precinct 

“James what the hell, let him go” Scott says angrily 

“You’re lucky we intervened boys, what Louis was planning was extensive, we have enough evidence to put him away for years” Joey says determined

“What the fuck are you talking about” Harry asks confused

“We need to interview Louis and then we will let you see him. You know the rules, don’t think you’re getting special treatment because of your status and Louis will get none either” James says matter of fact.

“Can we sit in at least?” Harry asks desperately 

“Of course not Harry, like I said, no special treatment, you and Scott can watch from behind the glass” James says 

“Detective Croydon, can we sit in behind the glass too?” One of the uniforms asks

“Sorry boys, only detectives are allowed to view interrogations, I will keep you updated though. See you at work tomorrow and thanks for all your hard work” he tells them.

They nod and walk out of the precinct, once they are gone James turns to Harry and Scott.

“Eyes and ears are everywhere, the uniforms, play along, I’ll let you in when I can” James says discreetly 

Harry and Scott nod and head to the room behind the glass so they can see and hear the interview without Louis seeing them. Louis knows they are behind the glass, of course they would be. He has his head in his hands as Joey and James walk back into the room.

They sit on the other side of Louis 

“Interview with detective Louis Styles, starting at 7:05pm on Thursday the 10th of June” Joey says 

“Now Louis, do you know why you’re here?” James asks

“I have no idea, can someone please tell me what’s going on” Louis asks, he’s scared and Harry and Scott’s hearts break.

“We have evidence that you were working with outside sources to plan and take part in the killing of Detectives Scott and Harry styles” James says 

“That’s bullshit, I’m married to them, why would I conspire to murder them?” Louis asks clearly upset.

“Because we know you’re working with your dad, Troy Tomlinson, you’re working with him while he is on the inside and using your police access to help him” James says

Louis looks at James like he’s lost his marbles 

“That’s absolute shit, what evidence do you have?” Louis asks, he has no idea what’s going on here.

James throws a file on the table and Louis grabs it and looks into it. There are piles and piles of emails and call logs that apparently came from his phone all with proof he’s conspiring to kill Harry and Scott.

Louis looks towards James completely at a loss

James’s heart breaks at the sight of Louis, he is seriously distressed but he has to keep pushing Louis to get a genuine reaction. 

“You, Harry and Scott haven’t exactly been on the best of terms lately have you” Joey asks 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks

“Come on Lou, the whole Precinct can see the tension between the three of you, it’s been going on for weeks, ask anyone. It’s way more than just a lovers spat” James says

“We’ve been having some issues, but nothing that would make me want to plan to kill my husbands” Louis says 

“Well we beg to differ and so does the evidence. You’re going to need a lawyer Louis” James says 

“You will be going away for a long time” Joey says

Louis looks to the glass to Harry and Scott, he can’t see them but he knows they can see him. He hopes they don’t belive any of this, he’s so scared right now, what the hell is going on

“Interview terminated at 7:25pm” James says 

They stop the recording and turn to Louis. 

They turn the sound off to the room Harry and Scott are in and gesture for them to come into the room 

They race in and Louis is engulfed in their arms 

“I swear it’s not true” Louis says 

“We know darling just relax” Scott says 

“Can someone please let us in on what’s going on” Harry says angrily

“Sit down boys” James says sympathetically.

The boys do and Harry and Scott place Louis on the chair between them both.

“We know Louis isn’t guilty of anything” James says 

The boys visibly relax

“Then what’s going on” Harry asks

“Rhys and Cody have set Louis up. They’ve been sending emails and making phone calls from Louis work email and phone. They weren’t very smart about it because we were able to trace all the evidence back to them, but thankfully they don’t know that” Joey says 

“But why do they want to set Louis up?” Scott asks 

James and Joey look towards each other then back at the boys. 

“Because Troy wants Louis on the inside” James says 

Louis breath hitches and the boys grip on Louis tightens 

“So that’s his plan? To get Louis on the inside” Harry says more to himself 

“But why?” Scott asks 

“We aren’t clear about that yet but this is our best option to find out” Joey says.

“Wait what?” Scott asks panic setting in

“No way J” Harry says angrily 

“Boys, you want Troy kept in? He’s dangerous, even on the inside he’s playing with Louis life, this could be the way we stop it for good” James says 

“I’ll be undercover right and you’ll place another officer in with me?” Louis asks

“No Louis” Harry and Scott say

“We will, another undercover will be in with you, you’ll be safe” Joey says 

“For how long?” Louis asks

“Until we get something, two weeks, a month tops” James says 

“You can’t be serious, you can’t send Louis into the same prison as murders and rapists” Scott says.

“He’ll be undercover and protected” James reassures 

“Fuck” Harry says 

“What if we don’t agree” Scott says 

“Boys” James says frustrated 

“No J, what if we say no” Scott says

“It compromises the case,Cody and Rhys will find another way to get Louis inside and this time it might not be as straight forward as this, it might not be cuts and bruises he walks away with next time, and... I will only take a no from Louis” James says knowing Louis is seriously contemplating this.

“Promise me, I’ll be safe and you pull me out after month, tops” Louis says.

“Promise us you will do what you can to get to the bottom of what Troy wants, as much solid evidence as you can” James says 

Louis looks at James and nods 

“Louis” Harry and Scott say upset

“I have to, he won’t stop and Rhys and Cody won’t either. I’m sick of him coming between us and interfering in our lives, I have to do this” Louis says 

“Fuck this” Scott says defeated 

“If Louis gets so much as a single scratch on him.... we quit” Harry says livid, pointing his finger at James

“I promise I will make sure he’s safe Harry, I’ll lead everything myself, keep you both in the loop” James says. 

“Fuck, I don’t like this” Scott says 

“When do I have to go in?” Louis asks

“Well we need to make it look legitimate, they are watching your every move, we will keep you in the watch house tonight, in the back. Then have your bail refused in the morning, you’ll go in tomorrow” Joey says 

Louis nods 

“You two will have to play along too, no one can know about this at work and you need to act like you belive Louis was trying to kill you” James says

Harry and Scott look to each other and then to Louis, the kiss him on the head and hold him close and just hope this all goes to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

The inside is not what Louis thought it was going to be like, it’s so much worse and his heart is beating out of his chest.

James assured Louis he was doing the right thing, promised he would be safe and promised that he would make sure nothing happened to Harry and Scott while he was on the inside. 

Louis met with the head of security in the jail, as well as the wardens he will be watched by, everyone is in on this and it makes Louis feel a lot safer. 

“Keep an eye out for a guy named Jimmy, he is your undercover protection, he’s been in this prison undercover for a year, he will look after you, I promise” James tells him and Louis nods trying his best to take everything in. 

It turns out though, that he has to be processed like every other prisoner, he’s washed, given his dark blue jumpsuit, his one pillow, scratchy blanket and toothbrush and soap and escorted to his cell. 

The wolf whistles are loud as Louis walks down the corridors, past row after row of cells, the men in here are murderers, rapists and psychopaths, some of the worst people in Britain, they are mixed in with men who have committed robbery’s and fraud too, so there are literally all types on the inside. Louis is led to his cell, read the write act and he doesn’t have to act terrified because he is. He wishes Scott and Harry were here to protect him. 

As he watches the cell doors shut he takes a deep breath, he’s doing this for Scott and Harry, he’s doing this for them. He reminds himself.

He turns around and is met with two smirking faces, one of those faces....is his dad. As much as Louis prepared himself for this moment, he’s not prepared at all. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in” Troy smirks 

He’s aged badly and is a far cry from his crisp suit and tie that Louis last saw him wearing, when he tried to drown him. Louis tries to push those memories aside, he needs to get through this without having flashbacks. 

Louis didn’t realise he would be put in the same cell as Troy, how is he supposed to sleep with his dad who tried to kill him right next to him. 

“You know him Troy?” The other guy says when Louis doesn’t answer 

The guy is huge with tattoos everywhere, he’s rough and muscly and could break Louis in two. He looks Louis up and down, he moves towards Louis and smirks as he walks around him checking him out.

“I do Jimmy, this...is my son” Troy says 

Louis looks at Jimmy who has his back facing Troy, he winks at Louis discretely before turning to Troy.

“He’s a pretty little thing, might have to take him under my wing” Jimmy says as he licks his lips 

Troy smirks.

“You mean you’ve found a new pet?” Troy asks and Jimmy smiles 

“I just may have” Jimmy says and Louis is creeped out, even though this guys is meant to protect him. 

“Well, just don’t fuck him up too bad, he’s in here for a reason, my reason, so I need him” Troy says sternly 

Jimmy just smirks and goes back to his bed.

Louis looks at the spare bed in the corner. Troy and Jimmy share a bunk so Louis puts his blanket on the bottom bunk across from Troy.

Louis doesn’t say a word and Troy is smiling as they hop into bed and the lights are turned off. Louis tries to pull himself together, he thinks of Harry and Scott as he tries to get some sleep. 

He doesn’t sleep a wink and goes through the motions as he learns the prison routine. Troy is popular in prison but so is Jimmy, it seems Jimmy has a few ‘pets’ around the place. The so called ‘pets’ aren’t messed with by anyone other than Jimmy and Troy, but when they both mess with them it’s harsh. 

Louis is looked at, whistled at and felt up but he’s not messed with any further than that...so far. The food is awful and Louis hardly eats anything the first few days. He’s so uncomfortable and it’s actually a really scary place to be. He hasn’t even had a chance to speak to Jimmy alone or anything and Louis doesn’t know if he will even get that chance, everyone is watching him closely and he feels like he has to look over his shoulder all the time. 

He sits alone to eat and tries not to let the stares bother him but the guys in here are pretty terrifying.

It’s day four when he’s sitting alone at the lunch table playing with his food when he’s hauled up to his feet harshly by the arm, causing the whole room to jeer and become a complete circus. 

The guards watch on not doing anything and Louis thinks he’s fucked, he’s pretty much dragged to a room off to the side of the cafeteria and the door is shut. The room is a twice the size of a toilet cubicle, with no windows at all. Louis is let go and as he turns around he sees Jimmy staring at him. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you” Jimmy says, his voice deep. 

Louis relaxes.

“I thought I was truly fucked for a second” Louis says 

Jimmy smirks.

“No kid, I’ll make sure you’re okay, but, well...I may have to hurt you” Jimmy says 

Louis looks at him confused

“What do you mean?” Louis asks.

“Troy and the boys know that when you find a pet you beat him into submission, I need to hit you a few times, make it legit” Jimmy says.

Louis stomach sinks

“Fucking hell” Louis says as he rubs his hands over his face

“Sorry kid, but it means trouble will keep its distance” Jimmy says

“Yeah, yeah, no I understand” Louis says nodding, trying to build himself up for what’s to come. 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, but if I don’t do this, we’re both fucked and Troy will see through your cover” Jimmy says

Louis nods 

“Okay, but like, don’t knock me out okay and please don’t knock my teeth out” Louis says half smiling.

“I won’t don’t worry” Jimmy smiles.

No matter how many times Louis has been hit, he will never get used to the pain. Jimmy punches him in the eye and a few times in the torso, Louis takes it and Jimmy helps him up off the ground when he regains his breathing.

“Now if anyone asked....I raped you” Jimmy says 

Louis is shocked

“What?” Louis asks aghast 

“Trust me okay kid, I’ve got you while you’re here, just do your job, find out what Troy wants and I’ll do the rest” Jimmy says 

Louis nods

“Thanks” Louis says holding his side

“You’re a tough one that’s for sure” Jimmy says and he grabs Louis again, ready to face everyone once again.

“You ready” Jimmy asks

“No” Louis chuckles dryly

Jimmy smiles before he’s turning serious and dragging Louis out of the room and back to his seat. 

“He’s mine” Jimmy tells the room with frightening authority and to Louis surprise they all go quiet and that’s that. No one will mess or come near Louis....hopefully 

...

“You said he wouldn’t be touched J” Scott seethes as they meet in James’s office. Six days in and Scott and Harry had a sneaky visit with Louis, under the guise he was seeing his lawyer about his case. 

To say they were absolutely livid about Louis black eye and bruises was an understatement, they nearly didn’t let Louis go again and he had to be pried out of their arms.

They then had to watch as Louis was then led out in handcuffs as part of the plot, the boys hearts breaking at the sight. They feel so useless and out of control it’s starting to take its toll on them and it’s only been a week.

“Boys, he has to play along” James says sympathetically.

The boys are just so angry and can’t stop thinking about Louis black eye and how exhausted and thin he looked already. 

“We know Jay, we know okay” Harry yells frustrated.

“He’s safe, Louis is doing everything right, three more weeks okay. Trust your boy, he’s tough, he can handle himself” James assures 

The boys sigh and try to get hold of themselves. This is one of the hardest things they’ve had to do. 

They nod and try to get back to their day, it’s been tough at work with the whole station thinking Louis is actually under arrest for plotting to kill Harry and Scott. They can’t wait until this is all over, they are so sick of the looks from everyone and they just want Louis home and safe in their arms.

..

It’s not until a week and a half in that Troy bails Louis up with three of his goons in the laundry room, Louis was expecting it sooner. Troy pays off the guard and shuts the door. Louis sees the guard radio something but doesn’t know what.

“So you’ve been here a while now and we still haven’t said two words to each other, son” Troy says as he gets closer to Louis.

“I don’t have anything to say to you” Louis says.

“Aww come on Lou Lou, you’re just like your old man now” Troy laughs 

“I’m nothing like you and I never will be” Louis says angrily 

“Oooooooooohhhhh” Troy’s goons snigger 

“Is that so?” Troy says

“You’re the reason I’m in here, you had me framed” Louis sneers

“I did and I did if for a reason Louis” Troy smirks out.

“What? I’m in here now, for god knows how long so what Troy, what the fuck do you want” Louis nearly yells angrily

“I want you, working for me” Troy says 

Louis looks at Troy in disbelief.

“Your telling me, you had me framed so I would work for you? Do you know how stupid that is” Louis asks 

“We are family Louis and if you want Harry and Scott alive, you’ll do as I ask” Troy says 

Louis looks at Troy concerned 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks 

“I want you to join forces with me, if you want to get out of here and you want Harry and Scott kept alive then you will join with me” Troy says evilly

“Why do you need me? What could I possibly have that you need?” Louis asks

“Inside information and access Louis, Cody and Rhys don’t have that anymore” Troy says 

“Then why did you help get them out?” Louis asks

Troy smirks

“To keep you in line Louis. You’re mine while you’re in here and Harry and Scott are being watched by Cody and Rhys” Troy says winking at Louis.

Louis breath hitches and he swallows hard.

“Think about it Louis, here’s some food for thought” Troy says and one of the goons grabs Louis from behind and holds him still while Troy lands a quick few punches to Louis, one hitting Louis straight in his kidney on his back which shoots white hot pain up his back. 

Jimmy then enters the laundry room, patting the guard who radio’d on the back discreetly, in thanks for calling him to help Louis. 

“Troy” Jimmy says 

Troy turns to Jimmy 

“It’s okay Jimmy, Louis is starting to come around, he’s starting to see that working with us is the right thing to do” Troy says 

He and his goons then walk out. 

“Okay?” Jimmy asks form across the room, he can’t be seen to be helping Louis.

“Mmm hmmm” Louis mutters out.

Jimmy nods and hesitates before he has to leave. He has to keep his facade up

Louis watches him go and catches his breath. At least he got some information out of Troy. He just hopes he can get more quickly and he doesn’t have to endure anymore beatings, his side is really giving him grief.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later and Louis is still in so much pain, but he sucks it up. He’s on his way to meet with James and share what he’s learnt so far about Troy. Hopefully he can keep Harry and Scott safe on the outside.

“Do you need a doctor?” James asks as Louis winces for the third time, trying to get comfortable in the plastic chair 

“Um...no I’m fine” Louis lies 

“I’ll pull you if you need me to Lou” James says

Louis shakes his head no, he needs to keep Harry and Scott safe and that means seeing out what he needs to 

“He’s starting to open up to me, I can’t get pulled, just don’t tell Harry or Scott I’m hurt” Louis says.

The right hand side of his back is literally killing him from Troy’s assault yesterday.

“They nearly had my head when they saw your black eye” James says, Louis smiles at the thought, he misses them both so much.

“Are they okay?” Louis asks

“They miss you and works been hard for them but yeah, they are okay” James says.

“Can you keep Cody and Rhys away from them?” Louis asks

“I will, I promise” James says and Louis nods, trusting James’s word

“So what’s my next move? What do I do?” Louis asks.

“You need to get closer to Troy, accept what he wants and make him think you’re on his side” James says 

“Okay” Louis says

“You’re doing great Lou, just hang in there a little longer okay” James says 

Louis nods, James gives him a long hug, which Louis really needed, James then watches on as Louis is handcuffed and shackled and led back inside the prison. 

As soon as Louis is out of the room, James pulls out his phone, he didn’t want to worry Louis but he’s taken the threat to Harry and Scott’s life seriously.

Joey picks up the phone in two rings. 

“Joey, we need to hide Harry and Scott until this is all over” James says sighing. 

He just hopes he can get them safe and Louis can sort this out so no one gets hurt.

....

Louis makes it back to his cell and heads to his bed, he needs to lie down, his pain is so bad 

“Bit sore there Lou?” Troy asks chuckling slightly as Louis lies on the bed slowly, trying not to wince.

Louis sighs, before he sits back up and turns to Troy.

“What is it that you want me to do for you? You went to a hell of a lot of trouble to get me in here, so what do I need to do to keep Harry and Scott safe?” Louis asks 

Tory smirks 

“I need you to get my appeal through without parole, Then I need you to be my eyes in here while I work on getting you out. Once you’re out, I want you joining forces with me, you’re to go back to the force and be undercover for me, I want you to be and become what you should have always become.... a criminal. I need your help to get my drug ring pushed without the cops finding out and hassling me. If you are found out or don’t do as I’ve asked. Cody and Rhys are ready and waiting to pull the trigger on Scott and Harry” Troy says.

Louis is lost for words. 

“You got me thrown in jail because you want me to help you set your stupid drug ring up again?” Louis asks 

“You’re mine in here Louis, and when I pull the strings to get you out I’ll own you out there too. I can have you locked up for a long time and Scott and Harry dealt with if you’re not careful” Troy says venomously

Louis can’t believe what he’s hearing, 

“Most of the force thinks I tried to kill my husbands, so why would they help me get you out?” Louis asks frustratingly 

“You will find a way, I’m sure you have some strings to pull Louis” Troy says 

Louis shakes his head in disbelief

“You have a week, before I don’t play nice anymore in here” Troy says evilly

Louis gulps and lays down again, he rolls over and faces the wall. Secretly he’s smiling inside, Troy’s requests sound pretty easy and once he’s out, he’s not Louis problem any more. He will play undercover for as long as he has to to keep Harry and Scott safe though, he just hopes it ends when he’s released. 

Louis is meant to meet with Scott, Harry and James in two days, he can’t wait for a hug, living in this god awful place for the last two weeks has been seriously eye opening. It’s absolutely horrid and Louis can’t wait for a proper shower and real food. He’s hardly eaten anything since he’s been inside.

Louis was also hoping his side would be better by the time he had to meet Scott and Harry but it’s not letting up, he just hopes it eases soon and he can hide his discomfort when he sees them. 

Louis walks into the room where he’s meant to meet Harry and Scott but they aren’t there, he’s met with James and Joey instead.

“Where’s Harry and Scott?” Louis asks panicked.

“They are okay, I promise, I’m keeping them safe I promise” James says 

“Where are they?” Louis asks 

“In hiding, they are in hiding, until this is sorted and you’re out of jail” James says.

Louis is so relieved they are safe and will be kept safe but he misses them so much and needs them

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye” Louis says upset

“We know but we had to act while we had tabs on Cody and Rhys and while we had the chance to do it safely” Joey says. 

“I can’t do this without them” Louis says desperately 

“You can Louis, you’re already doing it, you’ve made so much progress already” James says

“You promise they are safe?” Louis asks 

“Promise, we promise they are in hiding and safe, you can see them as soon as it’s safe to do so” James says 

Louis nods in understanding and begins to explain to James and Joey what Troy wants him to do and they are so proud of Louis and what he’s gotten out of Troy so far. 

“Okay, this is great news Louis. So we will organise for him to get out without parole. We will let him think it was all you and let him think he pulled the strings to get you out” James says.

“Do I have to pretend I’m working for him when I’m out?” Louis asks worriedly

James and Joey look to each other then back to Louis sheepishly

“Just until we get the drug ring raided, yes” James says. 

Louis nods, he knew that would be the answer, he just wants Harry and Scott safe and he will do what he has to to keep them that way. 

“You’re doing good kid, just a few more days and you’ll be out okay” Joey says 

“Please hurry it’s torture in here” Louis says

“We know Lou, just hang in there” James say

Louis nods, taking a deep breath.

He’s then sent back to his cell and hopes it’s for the last time. 

Over the next week, Louis gains Troy’s trust and when Troy’s lawyer comes to tell him the news about his release without parole, Louis knows he’s in and been successful in fooling Troy.

Troy has absolutely no idea Louis is going to eventually fuck him over. 

Troy gets out of prison a day later and Louis ends up being released and all charges “dropped” two days after. He’s picked up by James and taken to his, Harry’s and Scott’s apartment. 

He walks in and could cry with happiness that he’s home, however the place is empty and lonely and he just wants Harry and Scott


	14. Chapter 14

Even though Louis escaped jail without too much damage physically, his back is still really sore and he wonders if he should go and see Andy. He’s run off his feet though with work, everyone still thinks he put Harry and Scott’s lives in danger and that they are in hiding because of him and his plot to kill them. Even though the charges were dropped, the station still seems to blame Louis and he can’t set the record straight until everything with Troy is sorted. So Louis has to put up with the stares, the whispers and the threats against him. 

Drew thankfully knows the truth and is a big help to Louis both mentally and with helping him look legit with Troy. He’s so thankful for Drew, especially since he can’t even talk to Harry and Scott.

It’s been a whole month since he’s been out of jail and two months since he’s had absolutely no contact with Harry and Scott and only small updates from James when he can. 

Troy has Cody following Louis sporadically and two uniforms watching him at work. Louis feels trapped and is starting to think he may not see Harry and Scott anytime soon. It’s taking it’s toll on him emotionally.

“Okay kid?” Drew asks as they are on their way back from another scene.

“Yeah, I’m just mentally exhausted and I miss Harry and Scott” Louis says sheepishly

“I know, you’re doing great though Lou, honestly” Drew says

“Everyone keeps saying that but it’s taking forever, Harry and Scott would be better than I am at this” Louis says 

“It takes time Lou, don’t put so much pressure on yourself and you know what? I remember Harry was meant to go undercover when he was a year into the job, he didn’t last a month” Drew says smiling cheekily.

“Really?” Louis asks smiling as he thinks of Harry

“Really, he and Scott couldn’t handle working apart, they were in the worst mood and Luckily for Harry he only had to keep up appearances for a month” Drew says shaking his head

“What was he undercover for?” Louis asks

“A bank robbery I think, if I remember correctly. He did what he was supposed to and got out and refused to go back or do anything more” Drew says chuckling

Louis smiles, he knows if Harry doesn’t want to do something there is no making him.

“The house feels so lonely and I know I’m being watched and I trust James but it’s still uneasy” Louis says 

“Yeah, it must be the worst part going home and them not being there” Drew says sympathetically 

“It’s just, I didn’t even get to say goodbye to them and I’m just worried they are happier without me” Louis says sighing

“No kid, absolutely not. Harry and Scott are the most protective imbeciles when it comes to you. They couldn’t live without you and I know as much as the whole station that Harry and Scott think of you before making any decisions or reactions. They love you” Drew says determined.

Louis half smiles

“But everyone still thinks I tried to kill them” Louis says looking out the window.

“They will know the truth soon” Drew says and Louis nods hoping that it’s true.

....

Louis has to meet with Troy nearly every afternoon after work, to give him the rundown of the day at the station and what he was able to get done, he also has to get his new orders. It’s draining and he just wants it all to be over. 

Harry and Scott are absolutely beside themselves that they can’t see or talk to Louis. James keeps them updated when he can, but they want and need Louis in their arms. Louis has been doing an amazing job and James and Joey are so thankful for Louis and what he’s achieved so far, he has a knack for undercover work but Harry and Scott will die before they allow Louis to do that permanently. 

They both are bored out of their brains stuck in a hotel room, and their minds wander when it comes to Louis and his safety. They feel so helpless and can’t wait to have him back in their arms.

“I can’t sleep knowing he’s in our bed without us” Scott says as he looks to the ceiling once again, it’s 3am and the boys are tired, but they can’t sleep.

“I know Scotty, I just want to text him, tell him we love him, he must be feeling so alone” Harry sighs.

“I know James is keeping him safe, that he has under-covers watching him at all times, but I still feel uneasy” Scott says 

“Because we’re connected so much, we didn’t say goodbye properly, we were blindsided and it was all done so quickly. We didn’t even get to make sure he was okay before we left” Harry says, his guilt setting in. 

“And you know what Louis is like, he just sucks it all up, his emotions, his pain, he will be running himself into the ground and we aren’t there to make him take a break or to talk things through with” Scott says. 

“At least we have each other, I can’t imagine what it would be like in Louis shoes, I know he is strong but we all have a breaking point and Louis has been through so much already and he’s only 22, somethings got to give” Harry says worriedly.

Scott sighs as they both remain quiet, letting everything sink in.

“What if he thinks we don’t love him or something” Scott says 

“Hopefully he knows we’re thinking of him day and night” Harry says.

They just hope Louis is okay and they can get back to their boy as soon as possible.

It takes Louis another month to help Troy set up this drug ring completely. The information Louis has provided back to James and the way he’s set up the ring, will make for a hopefully straightforward raid when it comes to the bust. 

On the day of the bust Louis is nervous, he has to go and pretend like nothings going to happen at 4:14 in the afternoon. He just keeps thinking of seeing Harry and Scott again after a long three months apart and that keeps him going. 

....

Louis walks into Troy’s warehouse at 3:30pm and sees everything going to plan, Troy, Rhys and Cody are organising everything and the shipment is about to be picked up, unbeknownst to Troy, by undercover police. 

Rhys and Cody haven’t shown their faces in the whole time Louis has been working with Troy and he’s thankful, he hates their guts so much. And the looks on their faces makes Louis want to punch them. 

“Louis, good of you to join us” Troy says 

Rhys and Cody don’t look happy.

“Everything is running smoothly, ready for shipment in 29 minutes” Troy says 

Louis nods and heads into the office to put his coat and bag down. 

Troy, Rhys and Cody follow him in though and as he turns around he sees them blocking the doorway.

“What?” Louis asks curiously 

“We just wanted to thank you, for setting everything up, for helping us get the operation back up and running and under the raider” Troy says.

Louis then sees Rhys and Cody crack their knuckles. 

“No problem” he says nodding.

“But you know, we kind of do have a problem” Cody says 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Louis asks his heart racing

“You” Rhys says evilly 

“We don’t need you anymore Louis, you’re no use to us now and we don’t trust you to keep your word. All we needed was you to set us up again and now, I think we can take it from here” Troy smirks 

“Wha?” Louis asks 

This isn’t how it’s meant to go. 

“Boys” Troy says and Rhys and Cody move forward. 

Louis only registers a swift punch to his face and kicks to his kidney and ribs before he’s passed out. On the floor. His body is spent from the last few months 

“Let’s go” Troy then says to Cody and Rhys.

The shipment trucks come inside the warehouse and are loaded up.

The undercover police officers are told to make sure Cody, Rhys and Troy are definitely on the first truck so they aren’t looking out for Louis to hard, thinking he’s staying out of the way until it’s time to jump on the trucks

Finally the shipment is loaded and Troy, Cody and Rhys get on the first Truck like planned and they leave with the shipment planning to head to the next warehouse. 

Before they leave though Troy makes sure to leave no evidence left behind and that includes Louis. 

He sets the warehouse on fire and watches it take hold to make sure, before they get to leaving. 

The two trucks get a few hundred meters from the warehouse before the police show up. The bust happens smoothly and fast and Troy, Rhys and Cody are arrested on the spot. Troy is furious. He’s carried away in handcuffs once again and the raid goes to plan all thanks to Louis. 

“Louis isn’t on scene James” Joey says as they finish searching the scene 

“What the fuck do you mean he isn’t on scene!” James asks angrily

“He’s not fucking here” Joey yells worriedly. 

They panic and that’s when they notice the warehouse, they look towards the burning building where firefighters are arriving on scene to put out the blaze.

“Fuck” James and Joey realise as they sprint towards the warehouse. 

“One of ours is inside” James yells as they reach the head fire chief.

“We are gearing up and sending officers in now” the chief tells them. Two ambulances then show up on scene.

“Shit” Joey says as they watch on in horror 

“What the fuck happened” James asks Joey

“No idea, no one knows anything other than not seeing Louis while they loaded up the trucks” Joey says.

“Scott and Harry are going to kill everyone” James says and he’s really not joking.

Just as things are getting dire, they see Louis being dragged out of the fire by someone. They have their arm around Louis waist and are guiding him out.

They hand Louis over to paramedics and by the time James and Joey reach Louis the guy who saved him is gone. 

“Shit Louis are you okay?” James says 

Louis coughs but nods, he has some black soot on his face but James and Joey can see he’s bruised, Louis is having trouble breathing and he sits on the back of the ambulance trying to regain his breath.

“Just relax for us Louis, try and take some deep breaths for us” Amy their usual ambulance officer says and her and Sammy get the oxygen organised. A blanket is put around Louis and an oxygen mask is placed over his mouth as they treat Louis for smoke inhalation. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Joey asks 

“He should be, we will try to get his breathing under control here and if we can’t we will take him in” Amy tells Joey.

“Louis” Louis then hears Scott and Harry’s voices yell together 

Louis could cry. 

He lays eyes on his husbands who he hasn’t seen in months, they look so scared as they look around the destructive scene for Louis helplessly 

They finally make eye contact and Louis throws the blanket that was put over him and the oxygen mask off him and runs full speed, he forgets his pain and doesn’t care if he can’t breathe he runs as fast as he can, he needs Harry and Scott.

He runs straight into their awaiting arms and they all lose it and cry. 

“Fuck baby, you’re okay, Jesus Louis” Scott says so relived.

“Fuck we’ve missed you” Harry says.

All Louis can do is cry as they fall to the ground together. The squad watch on with tears in their eyes, now that they know what went on over the last few months and that Louis was working undercover and nearly lost his life and that he actually saved Harry and Scott’s, they are in awe of him. 

“Shhh baby, it’s all going to be okay” Harry and Scott reassure. 

“I missed you so much” Louis says, his voice husky 

“We missed you Rookie, fuck we missed you so much” Harry relays. 

As much as they want to stay wrapped in each other’s arms, they notice Louis breathing is really wheezy. Scott picks Louis up bridal style and rushes him back to the ambulance where he sits on the bed with Louis between his legs Harry sits next to them and holds the oxygen mask to Louis face. 

Louis is just so out of it and relived to be in Harry and Scott’s arms that he falls asleep.

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asks when Louis is out, Scott stroking his hair. 

“His breathing is better, his obs are good, he needs to go home and rest and drink as much water as possible. He should be fine, he was rescued just in time” Sammy reassures. 

“Who got him out?” Harry asks.

“We don’t know, they ran off before we got to him” James says

“What happened?” Scott asks 

“We don’t know, we have to wait for Louis to tell us” Joey says. 

“We’re taking him home” Harry says.

“We will drop round in the morning, call us if you need anything Boys” James says 

“We will, thanks J” Scott says 

They then carry Louis back to Harry’s rover and head home to their apartment.

They clean Louis up as best as they can and fall asleep in each other’s arms for the first time in months.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis wakes in his bed, Harry and Scott aren’t next to him and he sighs, he gets up and heads to the kitchen where he sees them making breakfast. God he’s missed them so much.

“Baby” Harry says sighing relived 

Louis makes his way over to them both and they hug once again, they can’t get enough of each other and are just so glad each other is okay. 

“It feels so good to hold you again darling” Scott says as he kisses Louis head. 

“I missed you so much” Louis says.

“We missed you too sweetheart we are so sorry you had to go through so much alone” Harry says.

“We are so proud of you Louis, you are absolutely amazing” Scott says in awe

“All I did was survive a month in prison and bring down a drug ring” Louis says jokingly and the boys chuckle. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, James and the boys will be here soon” Harry says.

They make it to the shower but not even half way through before they are assaulting each other with kisses and touches. The boys didn’t realise how bruised Louis was and they treat him with care as they devour him. They waste no time bringing each other to their climaxes. Harry and Scott cant hold back and fuck Louis fast yet surprisingly gentle. 

After their love making they all feel so much more relaxed and centred knowing they can hold each other again. 

When James and the boys show up an hour later, Louis is nearly asleep again on Harry as they are watching TV.

They come bearing coffee, breakfast sandwiches and doughnuts for everyone. They make it to the kitchen but not without hugging Louis first.

“God Lou, I’m so glad you’re okay” Drew says as he hugs Louis.

“I’m fine, takes a lot more than that to stop me” Louis jokes

“I swear you have nine lives kid” Edward jokes as he ruffles Louis hair. 

Louis smiles.

They make it to the kitchen and gather around the island bench. 

“I brought you something Lou” Jake says as he brings out a huge cardboard box full of red gummy bears. 

“Oh my god, seriously, thank you!” Louis laughs.

“Well I do owe you for all those bets you won” Jake chuckles.

“I could of used these to trade in prison” Louis jokes 

The boys laugh, glad Louis isn’t taking any of this to badly, he’s been through a lot over the last few months. 

“We do need to chat about everything if you’re up for it Lou” James says 

Louis sighs.

“Yeah I figured as much” Louis says. 

Harry and Scott place their hands on Louis back in support.

They all grab their coffees and something to eat, Louis grabs his coffee and they make their way through to the lounge. Louis sits on the floor next to the coffee table and Harry and Scott sit with him. The others all taking up the couches and Drew sits opposite them on the floor too.

“So where do I start?” Louis asks. 

The boys look at each other, not wanting to say anything 

“You all want to know what jail is actually like don’t you” Louis says fondly

The boys smile. They didn’t want Louis to have to go into anything he didn’t want to.

“Well let’s just say, None of you would have handled it” Louis laughs 

The boys all crack a smile and Harry and Scott kiss Louis on the head in fond.

“No, it was actually horrible and so dirty and disgusting, Troy seemed to be one of the big shots, same as Jimmy and they were in the same cell, working together. Jimmy told me a little about how it works and he made sure no one touched me, he pretended that he claimed me. Troy was doing deals inside, he seemed to have the guards onside and was smuggling all sorts of shit in” Louis says.

“Well he’s been sent to a different prison now, he won’t be a big shot where he is going” James says 

“What happened last night? Everything went to plan apart from you disappearing” Joey says.

“Well everything was going to plan, and Troy didn’t suspect anything, but he Rhys and Cody bailed me up in the office after I had everything organised. They said they had no use for me anymore, that I did what I needed to, served my purpose and that was it. Rhys punched me pretty hard and I was knocked out. Troy must of set the warehouse on fire while I was out, I woke up to smoke and flames everywhere. I was pulled out and by the time I had the chance to thank the person they were gone” Louis says 

“Shit Lou” Harry says shaking his head

“Do you know who it was? Who saved you?” Scott asks 

Louis sighs and looks down playing with his coffee 

“Lou?” Drew asks 

“It was Noah” Louis says 

“What?” 

“Noah?”

“How did he know where you were?”

“Was be working for Troy?”

The boys all ask

“He is definitely not working for Troy, but I have no idea how he knew I was there, but he’s taken off again and I don’t know where he is or was going” Louis says.

“Well thank god for Noah” Harry says after they all take everything in.

“So what happens now? Is Troy going away for longer? Will they be eligible for parole again?” Louis asks 

“Troy, Rhys and Cody have been sent to a prison across the country, they won’t be getting out for minimum 30 years and Troy won’t have any pull what so ever in there” James says 

Louis sighs relived

“So I don’t have to go undercover again?” Louis asks.

“You do have a knack for it Lou, maybe you should consider it” Joey says cheekily knowing Harry and Scott would never allow it

“No fucking way” Harry says loudly as he grabs Louis playfully

The boys all laugh.

“We don’t want any more heart attacks please” Scott says 

“Yeah I don’t think I’m really cut out for it. I nearly broke a few times, especially inside. The amount of times Jimmy had to take me to a quiet corner so everyone would think he was raping me was crazy and if that was my life I couldn’t even imagine” Louis says.

Harry and Scott can’t belive what Louis had to go through on the inside and it must have been horrible for him. They are just glad he was strong enough to get through it.

“I think we need another holiday” Harry laughs 

Louis and Scott smile, four more months until they can spend their Christmas break in Jamaica.

The boys go back to talking and eating and Louis is so thankful everything turned out okay and he just hopes nothing else goes wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Things don’t always go to plan though and Louis has been feeling really off the last week or so, work is back to normal thankfully and the respect he and the boys have at work had grown 10 fold after what happened, but Louis is constantly tired and feels like he has a flu, his body feels weak and achy but he has no runny nose or sore throat. His bruises have healed but his side is really, really giving him grief and he doesn’t understand why. 

It’s like this dull ache that won’t let up and it just makes him feel sick.

Harry and Scott get up to head to work on Thursday morning, Louis doesn’t even stir and Harry and Scott find it strange but go to get ready, Louis is usually right behind them. 

By the time Harry and Scott have poured their coffee and Louis his tea, he comes stumbling out of the bedroom still wrapped in a blanket. 

“Darling?” Scott asks concerned.

Harry walks over and feels Louis head

“Wow Lou you’re burning up” Harry says concerned

“Yeah I’m just going to have the day off, I feel really sick” Louis says and Harry and Scott look towards each other really concerned. 

Louis never, ever does this. He usually works through every type of illness or tries to at least.

“Do you need a doctor?” Harry asks seriously 

“Or we could take you to the hospital” Scott says as he comes over.

“No I’m okay, I just need to sleep it off” Louis says 

Harry and Scott look towards each other 

“Okay, we will be checking in all day. We will call Andy to come over after work to check you over okay” Harry says full of authority

“K” Louis says around a yawn.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You never let us call Andy” Scott says

“Well I don’t want another fight or Harry to end our marriage so I’ll compromise” Louis smiles

The boys smile, glad Louis can still make a joke.

They kiss Louis goodbye and head to work, hoping Louis is okay until they get home.

...

Louis is just nodding off on the couch when he hears a knock at the door. He’s confused and knows if it was Harry or Scott that they wouldn’t need to knock, maybe they have sent Drew or Jake around to check on him. 

He gets up and goes to the door, he looks at the screen and can’t pull the door open quick enough. 

“Noah” Louis says and they both fall into each other’s arms. 

“Lou” Noah says as he returns the hug eagerly.

“I saw Harry and Scott leave but not you, I was waiting until you were alone to show myself” Noah says.

“Come in” Louis says as brings Noah inside and shuts the door.

“Gosh it’s good to see you” Louis says honestly

“I’m so glad you’re okay Lou” Noah says.

They make it to the couch and sit down.

“I’m fine, thanks to you, you’ve saved my life twice now and I didn’t get the chance to thank you, either time” Louis says.

“You definitely don’t need to thank me Lou, I’m so sorry for what you’ve been through” Noah says seriously.

“I’m sorry for what happened with everything, where have you been the last three years? How did you know I would be in the warehouse” Louis asks 

“I’ve been around, I headed across to Paris, got a job there teaching criminology actually, so it’s been great. I’ve met someone and I’m happy” Noah says 

“I’m so happy for you Noah” Louis says seriously

“I came back because I heard Cody and Rhys got out, I just needed to see for myself and see what was going on. They are literal arseholes and used me to get to you and I’m so sorry Louis” Noah says 

“Don’t apologise Noah, I’m sorry too, I should have been there more for you and I wouldn’t be sitting here right now if it wasn’t for you. Thank you” Louis says sincerely.

Noah nods his head and sighs.

“So are you going back to Paris?” Louis asks

“Yeah, In two hours actually, I was hoping to see you before I left” Noah says

“I’m really glad I got to see you too” Louis says smiling.

“You won’t tell anyone I came back” Noah asks

“I mean, I’ll tell Harry and Scott but they won’t mind, they wanted to thank you too but never got the chance. Don’t worry, no one is looking for you, after what you did for me no one is trying to get you in any trouble and you had no idea what Cody and Rhys were up too” Louis says 

Noah relaxes 

“I had no clue Lou, not until the end and it was too late, I bailed before they could kill me too and thankfully I was able to get you rescued too” Noah says 

Louis smiles, it’s so good to see Noah again and he’s so thankful Noah did what he did for him. They sit and talk for a few hours before it’s time for Noah to go. They share a huge hug and Noah gives Louis his number. If he’s ever in Paris they will be sure to meet up.

When Scott and Harry get home Louis is out cold on the couch, he doesn’t even stir as they make noise putting down their keys and taking off their jackets and shoes. They make their way over to Louis and he’s sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead. The boys are worried, Louis is never this out of it, something seems wrong.

Scott kisses Louis on the head and he thankfully stirs.

Scott and Harry bend down so they are level with Louis head next to the couch as Louis opens his eyes.

“Hey there sleepyhead” Harry says fondly

“Hey” Louis says sleepily

“How are you feeling?” Scott asks 

“Tired” Louis says.

“Did you sleep the whole day?” Scott asks

“Most of it, umm” Louis starts

“What?” Harry asks 

“Noah turned up” Louis says

“He did did he?” Scott asks carefully

Louis smiles slightly

“Yeah, he came to say goodbye properly, he’s living in Paris with his partner, teaching and he’s happy” Louis says 

Scott and Harry smile

“We’re glad you got to see him” Harry says

Louis nods as he yawns

“Andy will be here in about half an hour” Scott says as he kisses Louis 

“Are you hungry, thirsty? Can I make you something?” Harry asks gently

“I’m okay thanks” Louis says and Harry then kisses Louis too.

Harry and Scott both then get up and go get changed out of their work clothes and into sweats and a tee. When they make it back to the lounge Louis is out cold again. 

The doorbell rings and Scott goes to answer it as Harry wakes Louis up.

“Scotty” Andy says as Scott answers the door.

“Thanks for coming Ands” Scott says smiling

“I told you I only do house calls for you guys” Andy says smiling as he walks in.

Scott chuckles

“Where’s the patient?” Andy asks as they walk in.

“Sleeping, he’s been out for most of the day” Scott says.

Louis is just sitting up on the couch when Andy comes in, Andy takes one look at Louis and his senses tingle, something is wrong. Ever the professional though, he knows how Harry and Scott react to Louis safety so he remains calm.

“I actually think I may be sick” Louis says tiredly

Scoot rushes to the kitchen, grabs a bowl and throws it at Harry who catches it and puts it in front of Louis just in time, Louis vomits up what little he has in his stomach.

“It’s okay baby” Harry says as he helps him through 

When Louis is finished Harry takes the bowl to the bathroom to deal with and Andy gets to assessing Louis.

“How long have you been feeling like this for Lou?” Andy asks

“The last two days have been pretty bad but I’ve been feeling really tired and flu like for ages, months even, it comes and goes” Louis says

“I know why you didn’t come and see me, but I should have made time to come to you” Andy says more to himself. 

“Is something wrong?” Scott asks, he and Harry pick up on Andy’s worry, they’ve known him for ages and know when he gets concerned.

“I’m not sure yet” Andy responds 

He puts his stethoscope behind his neck 

“Can you lie down Lou?” Andy asks and Louis does he winces though when he lays on his side.

The boys all notice and Andy looks to the boys and back to Louis.

“I’m just going to lift up your shirt Lou, I need to have a look at your side” Andy says 

Louis hums, he’s just so tired 

When Andy lifts Louis shirt and turns him over to his side, he sees a big purple looking bruise over Louis kidney

“How long has your side been hurting Lou?” Andy asks

“Ummm a while” Louis says 

Andy then puts Louis shirt back down and looks towards Harry and Scott

“Boys, I don’t want you to panic, I’ve got Louis, he’s going to be fine but I need one of you to call me an ambulance” Andy says calmly 

“Fuck” Harry says and Scott takes out his phone and dials for an ambulance 

“What wrong?” Harry asks worriedly 

“Louis symptoms were a kidney infection, it must have started off mild and they sometimes lay dormant for a while before they really take hold. If he was punched in the kidney that can cause it to flare up and cause severe damage and that’s what’s happened. He may have an abscess on his kidney that I’ll have to operate on to remove, but I’m concerned about the bruise, this purple bruise across his kidney, indicated sepsis, blood poisoning. I need to get Louis to a hospital and treat him immediately” Andy tells the boys. 

At that they both panic

“Just stay calm okay. He’s okay, we’ve caught it now, you did the right thing calling me. He’s going to be okay, I just need to get to work on treating him in a hospital okay” Andy says.

The boys nod and try to remain calm as the ambulance comes in and Louis is escorted to the hospital with Andy. He remains asleep the entire time and doesn’t even stir until Andy gets him into the ER


	17. Chapter 17

Andy allows Harry and Scott in to the private cubical while he assess Louis. 

Louis is sick a few more times and he’s taken for scans, he’s calmed by Harry and Scott Holding his hands and stroking his hair reassuringly.

“Just relax baby we’re here, you’re going to be fine” Scott says 

“Scott make it stop please” Louis says desperately in between throwing up.

Scott looks to Harry for help, Louis is really sick and this is not good.

Harry strokes Louis hair and helps him lie back down once he’s finished throwing up.

“Andy is going to make you feel better okay darling, just try to take some deep breaths for us” Harry says gently.

Andy puts a drip straight in Louis hand and starts Louis on strong antibiotics and lots of fluid. 

“I’m going to give you something for the vomiting okay bud, just try to stay calm” Andy tells Louis as he gives him some medication in his drip.

Louis has tears falling down his cheeks, he feels like he’s been hit by four buses and doesn’t even know which way is up. Harry and Scott have never seen Louis this sick, they’ve actually never seen anyone this sick before, it’s very scary. 

“You’re doing really well boys, just keep Louis calm like you are for me, you’re doing great” Andy tells Scott and Harry smiling slightly. 

Inside Harry and Scott are terrified, they try to remain calm and keep Louis calm while they wait for his scan results. Andy has rushed them urgently. 

“Harry it hurts” Louis whimpers as he dozes in and out.

“I know sweetheart, you’re so brave darling, being so brave for us. Andy will give you some pain relief and you’re going to feel so much better” Harry says.

Andy does and Louis falls into a restless sleep whimpering every now and then. Scott and Harry are there coaxing him back to sleep and stroking his hair and holding his hand. Louis looks so innocent, tiny and sick it’s worrying. 

When Louis scans come back that’s when things really pick up.

“Okay, he’s got an abscess on his kidney and I need to take him and operate” Andy explains to the boys.

“Will he be okay?” Harry asks upset 

“Yes, I’ll remove the abscess and then we can treat his kidney infection and sepsis with antibiotics. He will be in the ICU when he comes out of surgery for at least the next week, he is really sick, but he should make a full recovery boys, I’m confident in that” Andy says reassuring them both

“Okay, yeah” Scott says in a daze

“Do I have your permission to operate?” Andy asks 

“Yes of course absolutely” Harry and Scott say.

Andy nods. 

“If you want to wait in the waiting room, I’ll let you know his room number in ICU as soon as I can” Andy says 

The boys nod and reluctantly let Louis go, he’s asleep so they kiss him on the head and hesitate to walk out.

“I’ve got him boys, trust me okay” Andy smiles 

The boys smile back nodding

“Thanks Andy” they both say and they head to the waiting room to wait on any news about Louis.

...

Louis operation goes smoothly and he wakes a few hours later in a private room in the ICU. He has oxygen and several drips hooked up to him and he feels so tired.

“Hey there Lou” Harry says as Louis opens his eyes

“Ughhh not again” Louis groans

The boys smile, thankful that Louis is okay.

“I’m afraid so baby, you’re okay though and you will be fine. You’re just in the ICU for a little while” Scott tells him

“Why?” Louis asks tiredly

“You have a very bad kidney infection that needed operating on. You’ve got blood poisoning and just need some strong antibiotics to help you get better” Harry explains. 

“Far out” Louis sighs upset

“It’s okay baby, just relax and rest” Scott says.

“I can’t go home?” Louis asks upset, tears in his eyes. He’s groggy and doesn’t really remember what’s happened. 

“No darling, but we won’t leave you okay, you deserve a good rest and some good drugs to help with the pain, just sleep as much as you can okay, that’s all you need to do” Harry tells Louis gently 

“And you won’t leave me?” Louis asks cutely.

“Never, we will annoy you until you are sick of us” Scott jokes.

“Now come on, close your eyes and sleep” Harry says.

Louis listens and closes his eyes, he’s so tired, he’s nearly completely off when he whispers in his sleep and Harry and Scott just hear. 

“I want to go back to Jamaica” Louis mumbles and then he’s asleep.

The boys know he was dreaming but they look to each other

“That might not be such a bad idea, he’s been through so much these last few months he deserves a holiday, I think we all do” Scott says 

Harry is quiet

“You think that’s a bad idea?” Scott asks when Harry doesn’t answer.

“No I just....Well.....what if it’s not a holiday?” Harry says

“What do you mean?” Scott asks confused 

“Well, you have a years worth of paid leave saved up and so do I, Louis has about three months but he can just take the rest without pay, he doesn’t need it” Harry starts

Scott sits back in his chair and thinks, it’s not such a bad idea.

“So take a whole year off?” Scott confirms.

“Why not? We could rent our penthouse out, or not, we don’t need too, we can just leave it vacant and we can stay where we did for our honeymoon in Jamaica, our own private house. James will hold our jobs for us, of course he will and Louis would love it” Harry says 

“He would, he would absolutely love it” Scott confirms.

“We would be paid to holiday” Harry chuckles and Scott follows suit

“What are you two laughing about” Andy smiles as he comes in to check on Louis.

The boys smile at Andy

“We were just talking about the possibility of heading to Jamaica for a year” Scott says 

“Just to have a break, be together, put the last six months behind us and focus on us” Harry says 

“I think that’s just what Louis needs, he’s run himself into the ground, his immune system is so low and he needs to build it up again, needs to de stress and take some time out. I think he would really benefit from that” Andy says seriously

Harry smiles at Andy

“Well I’m sold” Harry says

Andy chuckles

“What do you say Scotty?” Harry asks 

“Alright, I’m in, let’s do it” Scott says smiling

Harry beams back at him.

“Let’s not tell Louis and surprise him” Harry says 

“He will hate that, it’s brilliant” Scott smiles mischievously 

“You won’t say anything Andy?” Harry confirms

“My lips are sealed” Andy smiles 

“Great well let’s wait a few more days until we know exactly what’s happening with Louis and how long he will be here and then we will plan it out” Scott says excited 

“Great idea” Harry says 

“Well his obs are looking better so as long as he keeps doing better day by day he should be out in no time” Andy says smiling

.....

Of course Louis recovery doesn’t go as planned and he declines rapidly on day three. 

“Boys, I need you to wait outside” Andy says as he tries to stabilise Louis.

“This can’t be happening” Scott worries 

They are taken to another room in the ICU to wait

“We are meant to be going to Jamaica, this isn’t happening” Scott says as he paces back and forth in the room.

“Calm down Scotty, it’s all going to be okay” Harry says 

“They brought the re-suss trolly in, he’s going to die Harry” Scott nearly yells 

“Hey hey hey, he’s not going to die, just try to breathe, Andy won’t let him die okay, he’s been through a lot worse shit than this, Louis is strong, he won’t leave us” Harry says determined 

“I can’t do this anymore, I want him to quit the force, I want him to just stay home in our little bubble and we can look after him” Scott says frantically.

“Weren’t you the one convincing me to let Louis have more freedom. That he isn’t going to bow down and obey our every command?” Harry says smiling slightly trying to get Scott to settle down.

Harry can’t actually believe how calm he feels right now, normally he is the one absolutely freaking out while Scott calms him. 

“Well I was wrong, I take back everything I said” Scott says.

“Scotty just...come here” Harry says as he brings Scott into his arms and holds him tight

“I know we’ve been through nearly losing Louis more times than we would like to count, we’ve seen the inside of a hospital more times in the last three years than ever in our lives, but how much has Louis taught us, how many times as he shown us that no matter what, you can get through whatever life throws at you. How many times does he need to show us how strong he is. Look what he’s done this year alone, he’s tough and amazing and he is going to pull through and teach us so much more about life. About how overprotective we are and how we can worry and be as overprotective as we like and it actually makes no difference” Harry ends smiling.

Scott smiles slightly back and takes a deep breath 

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry” Scott says 

“Don’t ever be sorry, we will get through this, with each other” Harry says 

They are interrupted by Andy walking in.

“He has more than nine lives I swear that kid” Andy says shaking his head smiling 

“He’s okay?” Scott confirms 

“We got him back, he’s okay. He’s stable now, slight setback, but we are confident we’ve fixed what caused him to deteriorate” Andy says

The boys sigh relived 

“Bloody hell, thanks Andy” Harry says 

“I should charge you boys by the hour” Andy laughs and the boys chuckle 

“Come on, you can wait in his room until he wakes up” Andy says as he leads the boys back to Louis room 

Louis looks so small on the bed when they enter, they get a really good look at Louis and can see how small he is and how much weight he’s actually lost. These last few months have really taken their toll on Louis and Harry and Scott are kicking themselves for not stepping in sooner, for not seeing the signs something was wrong, for being so far up their own arses they didn’t see what was really going on. 

They decide they really need to compromise with Louis about his independence but also about keeping him in their safe bubble. 

Andy leaves them too it and the nurses are in and out every ten minutes checking Louis obs and making sure he’s okay


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter - Merry Christmas xx

Louis wakes slowly four hours later, he’s never felt so tired in all his life, he’s never felt like he couldn’t move or didn’t want to get up and he can’t stop the tears that make their way down his cheeks.

“Ohhh sweetheart don’t cry, we’re here it’s all okay” Harry says as he strokes Louis hair

Both boys are sitting on chairs leaning on the bed, they are at Louis head height and Scott wipes his tears away.

“I’m so tired I can’t move” Louis says upset.

“We know darling, don’t panic it’s all normal. Just sleep” Scott says.

“I’m too tired to breathe” Louis says 

“Don’t you worry about that baby, you’re breathing okay, we promise” Harry says 

“I won’t stop breathing?” Louis asks innocently 

“No darling you won’t, we’re here and we are watching and the nurses are watching and Andy is watching, no one will let that happen” Scott says 

“Keep me safe?” Louis asks sincerely looking into Harry and Scott’s eyes

“Always Louis, we will always keep you safe. We will never leave your side” Harry says 

“I’m sorry I’m always so much trouble” Louis says sniffling cutely

“You’re not baby, but we will be discussing your future ability to ever leave the house” Harry chuckles and Louis smiles as best he can.

“I’m so tired, I’m scared” Louis says 

“There’s nothing to be scared of when we are around okay, trust us to look after you” Harry says 

Louis nods

“Sleep baby, we’re here” Scott says 

Louis eyes close against his will and he falls asleep 

Harry then brings out his phone.

“Who are you calling?” Scott asks 

“George, I’m booking Jamaica we’re leaving in a month” Harry says and Scott smiles and nods, he watches over Louis as Harry organises everything.

Three weeks later and Louis is on the mend enough to leave the hospital, he’s very weak and sore and will be on antibiotics and medication for the next three to six months. He needs to take time off work and recoup and gain his strength back.

Louis is surprisingly okay with it all, it was yet another huge wake up call and he’s just so tired and needs a break from everything, including work.

Harry and Scott have not told Louis anything to do with Jamaica and he walks back into the penthouse to suitcases in the corner all packed and he’s confused.

“Are we going somewhere?” Louis asks as Scott helps him sit on the couch

“Well actually. We thought we might take you somewhere, yeah” Harry says

“Really?” Louis wonders 

“Is that so unbelievable is it” Scott jokes

“Well I never thought you’d let me leave the house again” Louis says smiling.

“Well we did too, but it just so happens that Andy agrees that it’s a good idea for your recovery” Harry says 

“Because it’s going to take a while?” Louis asks upset

Andy told the boys to be prepared for Louis to take months to get back on his feet,

“It’s okay that it’s going to take you a few months baby, you just need to relax and focus on you and what your body needs” Scott says.

Louis nods

“Listen, while we are on the subject of what you’re allowed to do and what you’re mot allowed to do can we chat?” Scott says 

“Um yeah” Louis nods confused 

Harry and Scott kneel down in front of Louis who’s on the couch they place their hands on his knees and look him in the eyes.

“Scott and I were hoping that while we are away, while you are recovering that you will let us look after you, let us keep you safe and let us make decisions for you” Harry says 

“You kind of do that already, What kind of decisions do you mean?” Louis asks curiously 

“Well we were kind of hoping it would be all of the decisions. We want you to let us take care of you, like really take care of you, let us worry about what you need to eat, what you can and can’t do, let us take that burden away and just be what you need” Scott says. 

Louis takes in what Harry and Scott are asking, he’s so tired of everything and he actually doesn’t want to think for a while, doesn’t want to have to make decisions on things, doesn’t want to worry 

“So like, be my daddies in and out of the bedroom?” Louis says with a slight smirk

Harry and Scott moan and Louis chuckles 

“I suppose in a nutshell, yes” Scott says

“Will you let us do that baby?” Harry asks seriously

Louis sighs

“You know what. I really don’t want to think right now... so yeah.... okay... why not” Louis says 

Harry and Scott break into huge grins and start kissing Louis all over

“Thank you baby, thank you” Scott says 

“You don’t know how happy this makes us” Harry says 

“We are going to get you so healthy again and you’re going to be so happy” Scott says kissing Louis hands and arms, heading to his neck

“We are going to spoil you so much, and take such good care of you” Harry says as he makes it to Louis neck causing him to laugh loudly 

Harry and Scott can’t get enough of the sound and smile wide 

“Well my body is telling me I really need a pizza right now” Louis says cutely

The boys both laugh and Harry kisses Louis on the cheek 

“Only because you’re cute and we need to fatten you up” Harry says as he goes to order for Louis.

“You’re going to make me big and fat so I can’t leave the house aren’t you” Louis says dryly

Scott laughs

“We couldn’t make you fat even if we wanted to” Scott smiles and Louis smiles back.

“So when do we leave?” Louis asks Scott as he looks at the bags in the corner.

“Three days” Scott reply’s

“Are you going to tell me where we are going and for how long?” Louis asks

“Nope” Scott says bopping Louis on the nose smiling

Louis sighs

“First step of trusting us Lou” Scott says and Louis nods 

“We love you” Scott says and Louis smiles

“I love you too” he responds 

Scott and Harry set up a movie, they watch on fondly as Louis eats a slice of pizza and falls asleep in their arms. Things are starting to fall into place again and they are so happy. They cannot wait to see how Louis reacts to Jamaica.

Louis doesn’t find out where they are going until they land. He cannot belive he’s back in his favourite spot in the world. He could cry.

They pull up to the same house that is completely private and luxurious. It overlooks the water and is their own private island. Louis literally can’t wipe the smile off his face

“I can’t believe we are here again, I’m so happy” Louis says wiping his tears away as they overlook the water from their balcony 

The boys hold him close. 

“Well, what if we told you that we were here to stay” Harry says 

Louis looks at him confused 

“Stay forever?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Not forever, no, but an entire year” Harry confirms

“Are you serious, Scott is he being serious?” Louis asks looking between the two.

Scott smiles and nods 

“Harry and I have taken an entire year of paid leave, you’ve taken your three months and the rest at unpaid leave. Our jobs are secure and all we need to worry about for the next year is being together and getting you as healthy as possible” Scott says 

“Wholly shit, seriously?” Louis asks and the tears come fast 

“Seriously” Harry and Scott say together

“Oh my god” Louis says and he jumps into Harry and Scott’s arms 

“I’m so happy right now” Louis says as they hug each other tightly

Harry and Scott are so thankful Louis is happy and they are beyond excited for the next year.

“Now remember you agreed to let us be your daddies and keep you safe and get you healthy” Scott says as they pull back.

“I remember” Louis nods wiping his tears 

Harry and Scott nod

“So should I call you both Daddy from now on?” Louis asks smirking cheekily

They both tickle Louis gently 

“We wouldn’t leave the house ever if you called us that, you know what it does to us” Harry smirks

Louis smiles 

“Thank you both, for everything I’m so thankful for you both and I love you so much” Louis says as he hugs Scott and Harry tightly 

“We love you so much baby” Scott says

“And we can’t wait to make so many memories with you in our favourite place” Harry says 

They pull back and end up curling up on the outdoor couch having a drink and eating dinner as they watch the sunset together, ready to start a brand new chapter.

The End


End file.
